


Forbidden Love

by Rider_Show0730



Category: AU - Fandom, 烈車戦隊トッキュウジャー | Ressha Sentai ToQger
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, 烈車戦隊トッキュウジャー | Ressha Sentai ToQger - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-03-14 13:45:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 24,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3412883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rider_Show0730/pseuds/Rider_Show0730
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This will be a different kind of story that focus more on the dark side of Right and Zett. It had been on my mind since I wanted to write another kind of story for them.I do not own any Toqger but I might want to said that this is my first story,It will be a little bit dark but with foucs on Right and Zett more. There will be more characters in the future,hope guys will like it. See the end of the story</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a different kind of story that focus more on the dark side of Right and Zett. It had been on my mind since I wanted to write another kind of story for them.I do not own any Toqger but I might want to said that this is my first story,It will be a little bit dark but with foucs on Right and Zett more. There will be more characters in the future,hope guys will like it. See the end of the story

Almost every night Right go to outside to watch the star and sometime there will be a person that will come to meet him and tonight that person come to meet Right.

“Let see how many days since we meet?”Right watching the star as he speak

About 3 days.”

3 days, it is because of Mork or Nero that they didn’t want you come?”Right smile toward him

“They can’t do anything to it, after all I come on my free will.”

Right never say anything, he just lean forward towards Zett and kiss him and say:”Miss you a lot, you know?”

“I know that, I also miss you but in the daytime we have to fight, this is what we are after all.”They kiss after that and Zett say it

“Didn’t we agree not to say this when we were alone together.”Kiss Zett as Right say it

“If I everytime say like this and I get a kiss, is not that bad.”Zett smile as he say it

“Zett, we will fight soon, you know that.”

“Emm. I know that, can we not say that and just watch the star as usual.”

“You are right.”Then they both never say anything and just watch the star and afterwards they return to their own place.

Right return to his rainbow line place, as he go on board he saw Hikari standing in front of him looking a bit angry.

“Where have you been?”Hikari frown as he speak to Right

“Just outside to see the star. Are you hungry or because you can’t sleep?”Right didn’t say anything about he meet Zett

“Just see the star? I saw you walking outside in my room and I saw you meeting with Zett…”Hikari don’t want to go on as he know what happen at that time

“If you know that, then why you asking me. Is not like I covering anything, is true that I meeting Zett but even like this we still can’t be together or saying that three words.”

“You know that all along but you still go. I don’t like it, Zett is dangerous ,after all he is…”

“Emperor of Darkness, I know that but even though is like this, I still love him.”Right smile as watch the star from the dining room window

“Right…”Hikari didn’t know what to say it anymore

“I’m going to bed, see you tomorrow morning than.”Right said it as he go back to his room

In the next morning, Hikari decided to tell them about Right but at the beach.


	2. Chapter 2

“Hikari, what wrong? Why did you suddenly tell us to come outside without telling Conductor or Wagon-san?”Mio ask like she know something

“We can’t let Conductor or Ticket and Wagon-san know about it. Is about Right at night, he always go outside in the middle of the night and watch the star.”

“So what about Right, is normal for Right to do this kind of things in the middle of the night.”Akira thinks that is normal for that, after all he also will search for rainbow to see it too.

“Even I don’t get the point of it, sometime we will go to see it at outside together too.”Kagura don’t know what it mean either

“Let me think, Right meet someone that we might know, like a shadow?”Mio try guessing what she thinks 

“Zett.”Hikari said it in a deep voice and everybody was stunted by Hikari word

“That is impossible. If Right really meet Zett in the middle of the night, why didn’t he tell us about it?”Tokatti don’t understand why, even the other don’t know either.

“He should know that Zett is dangerous and he is scary.”Kagura was very afraid of what Hikari said

“Ya~ This is not a joke right?”Even Mio don’t believe either 

“Is not a joke, somehow Right meet Zett in the middle of the night for watching the star together without us knowing that.”Hikari nodded as he speak

“But why?”

“Look like Right and Zett had been dating with each other without us knowing. What I worry is that Zett might be using Right because of Right shinny sparkle, if that happen we  
really need to keep an eyes on Right, not to let Right get near Zett as much as possible.”Hikari think that this might be the only choices they have right now

Not far from where Hikari and others were, Right was at the nearby listen to what they said and he just don’t know to say it to them.

“*sign* They really hate Shadows a lot, especially Zett.” Right just shook his head as he go in the town, as Right walk through the town he saw a Shadow ahead and decided to follow the Shadow, Right hide in a place to watch what the Shadow is gonna up to, suddenly that Shadow use his attack to Right, Right was quick enough to dodge it and transform.”ToQ Change!” Right shout as he transform

“ToQger! You shall be destroying today! Crows!”Shadow shout and Crows just come out and fight, Right of course fight too

At that moment Hikari and the others received a call from Conductor that Right is fighting a Shadow all alone and they hurry to the place to help Right and they saw Right get throw to the other side and Akira hurry to catch Right.

“Are you alright?”Akira put him on the ground and ask

“Ah~ I fine, thanks.” Straighten his balance to fight, after the fight with Shadow, they go back to their place.


	3. Chapter 3

Everyday they fight but this time the Emperor of Darkness was with a Shadow, Right didn’t seen surprise but the others was because Zett might do something to Right.

“Yo, Right!”Zett look like he is angry about Right never go meet him in the night time, Right just simply ignore it and started to fight.

As they fight Zett decided to take Right using his own Darkness power to others place, the others Toqger see that, they need to hurry up to destroy that Shadow and go to where Right is. 

In the mean time, Right decided to undo his form and ask Zett. “You angry?”Right smile to Zett but Zett never say a thing yet, then Right say again”You really are angry about me that I didn’t go to meet you? Look at me first, Hikari know our relationship already and he tell the others too, so I thought that we should not meet each other that much but don’t worry, I will still try to meet you as much as I can.”Kiss Zett and Right shout saying” ToQ Change!”

“You really know what to say, didn’t you? Fine, we will fight nothing else.”Zett know what Right wanted, after all this is what they agree when they talk at night. 

Hikari and the others arrive and saw Right still trying to fight Zett and he was going to finish his move, the Shadow immediately jump in front of Zett and let the Toqger destroy him and Zett just go back to his place, after that the Toqger defeat the Giant Shadow, after that they go back to their own place. 

At night Right was at the dining room window watching the star, singing “ Kira Kira Hikaru Osora No Hoshiyo…”

“Right.” Just when Right singing as he stare those star from the window in the dining room, Hikari came in.

“Hikari, is there something wrong?” Right turns as he ask Hikari

“No but you.”

“Me? I don’t get it.”

“Right, today when you fight Zett, you let him take you away that easily, what did you guys talk?” Hikari can know what is wrong at that time

“You really have a good observation, didn’t you. We didn’t actually talk a lot of our thing, as you see we fight and he just took me to the other side, that all.” Right did hide some truth but did tell Hikari alittle of it

“Just like that?” It seem like Hikari don’t believe what Right said

“It is true. Well, I am going to bed now, good night.” Right says it and return to his room and after that Hikari also return to his room


	4. Something is coming

Everyday they fight Shadow and Right will be in his room almost everynight. Sometime he would felt pain in his chest, as he felt that there is something inside beside Zett darkness but today when he wake up, he somehow see nothing but just dark vision, he shake his head to get rid of it and the vision was back to normal, after that he go to the dining room to meet them.

“Right, good morning!”Kagura was the first one to said 

“Good morning, everyone.”Right smile as he walk to his seat to have a breakfast, he just take 3 bentou and eat it, like nothing else was wrong.

“Right, we talk that after this we are going to the town, do you want to come with us?” Mio ask Right when he was eating

Right finish the 3 bentou very fast and say”Sure, of course, I will go!” 

After that they go to the town, as they were walking Kagura said that lets watch a movie and everyone was like ok with it. In the theater, they decided to choose an action with a bit love story inside it. As they watch it in the middle of it, Right feel that there were darkness surround it that Right felt the darkness was going through his body that he felt pain in his chest and Tokachii somehow seem Right being weird so he ask Right.

“Right, are you ok?” Tokatti seem to worry about it

“I’m fine.”Right pretend nothing and watch the movie, not long that he realize that there was someone watching over him, he decided to go out ”Tokatti, I going to the toilet, see you later.”

“Wait, the movie almost finish, don’t you think after that we all go back, then you can take at there.”

“Is fine, after all I can’t take it anymore.”He stands up and just go out of the theater 

“Where Right going?”Mio puzzled as she ask

“He said that he is going to the toilet.” Tokatti said it

Right chase after that guy that was spying them in the theater”Who are you? Why are you spying at us?”

“*Hum!* Toqger Ichigo, you really are sharp, knowing that I was spying on you and the others.” As he speaks, his form change to a Shadow.

“Shadow! ToQ Change!” As they started to fight Right don’t know how he can suck up the Shadow darkness to his own body

“You? What did you did?” Shadow was shocked but he still fight, Right don’t know either but in the end he fight the Shadow and the Shadow manage to make a escape. Right undo his ToQ form and use his hand to felt his chest, he tell himself to stay focus and he just go back to his train and back to his room.


	5. Chapter 5

After that Hikari and the others were back at their place “Wagon-san, is Right back yet?” Hikari ask as Wagon was serving them a cup of tea

“He is back already, didn’t he tell you about it?” Wagon said it as she serves it

“No, he said that he will see us later but he didn’t show up so we were worry about it.”Tokatti shook his head as he said it

“He look a bit tired and I ask him did he want something to eat, he said he had eaten already and he just go back to his room and never come out again.” Wagon said what she know at that time

“I will go and see how is Right then?” Mio stand up and go to Right, she knock on the door” Right, are you alright?”

“I’m fine, just a bit of the fight with the Shadow.” Right in the room said it

“A Shadow? Why didn’t you call us?”

“Sorry, I thought that you guys might want to finish the movie, so I go out to fight it but in the end he still escapes, so we might meet again.” A sign of a laugh of Right saying” See you tomorrow, I need a rest now.”

“Em. Sleep well, see you tomorrow then.” Mio said it after what Right and she go back to where others were.

“Mio, how is Right?” Tokatti is the first one to ask 

“He just a bit tired of the fight with a Shadow today. Conductor, did you detect any Shadow today?” Mio turn and ask Conductor

“There is one but very quick so I thought it was just a Shadow flew pass by so I didn’t call you guys but if Right know it, he should have call you guys.”

“He just said that he wants us to watch the movie finish, that way he go alone.”Mio didn’t know why either

“At least he is alright.”Tokatti put down his worry as said

“You are right. Did the Shadow die?” Hikari nodded and ask Mio

“No, the Shadow had escape but we will definitely catch him and destroy him.” Mio shook her head and said it and everyone nodded it

Almost every day they fight Shadow but never meet Zett again, the others were relief that they didn’t have to face Zett because of Right. Tonight Right decided to go outside to watch the star as usual but was stop by Hikari.

“Where did you think you are going, Right?” Hikari had been stay up late to see if Right will go out to meet Zett but lately Right never go out, most of it just at the dining room watching the star.

“What did you think? You already have the answer, so why did you ask?” Right didn’t turn around and just said it

Hikari just grab Right left hand and said” I will not let you go to meet him.”

Right swing his left arm and said” You really hate Shadow especially Zett.”

“Ah~ I really hate Shadow especially Zett, because of him we can’t go back being ourselves, because of him our town was swallow by his darkness and yet you still side with him, I don’t get it.” Hikari expression show that he really hate those Shadow but Right seem to have another thought

“But I don’t hate all Shadow, is true they had done a lot of bad things but they just did what they think is right, after all Shadow is suppose to expand darkness area, where there is light, there will always be darkness, this is what I think.” 

“Right, you are too naïve. Do you think you can trust them, especially Zett?” Hikari can’t believe what Right said. But Right never said anything and just go out, Hikari was very angry that he run to Right in front and said ” Right! You can’t go.”

“No matter what you said, I will still go because we are connected but even someday we have to fight each other but right now I don’t want to think about that yet.” Right just run out of the train, that made Hikari more worry about Right.

At the forest Right watch the star as he noticed someone was behind him hugging him. Right just smile and say “I’m glad that you come, I miss you a lot.” Right turn his head to kiss Zett

“You really do know is me, didn’t you? I also miss you.” Zett smile as he say

“But…” 

“But? Is there something wrong?” Zett don’t really understand what is this but everytime he see Right sad or whatever he would not know what to do.

“If darkness and light can exit together, it would be great, don’t you think?” Right sit beside Zett and ask

“That is impossible, even we can’t be together that much, we will had to fight after all.”

“That is why I don’t understand. But I guess there will be a day that they will understand.” Kiss Zett and he stand up and say “I have to go back, see you when we fight.”Right go back to his place and Zett didn’t say any things just go back to his place


	6. New Shadow coming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Character Shadow
> 
> Name:Latis (Brother)  
> Motif:Bird-like/Dragon Shadow  
> Ability: Can use his hands as a weapon  
> Characteristics:Intelligent,Impulsive
> 
> Name:Lapis (Sister)  
> Motif:Bird-like/Dragon Shadow  
> Ability:Healing, Can see through Darkness that in their heart  
> Characteristics:Chearful,Caring, like going on a adventure to see light

As day went by, but today it weird as Right look kind like a bit angry even he had a breakfast already.

“Ne~ Don’t you guys think Right a bit weird today?” Wagon go to the Hikari and the others ask

“Did you do something that makes him mad?”Tokatti puzzled as he ask 

“That look, don’t tell me…” Mio go to Right and use her hand to touch Right forehead and say” I knew it, you got a fever.”

“I…”Right don’t even know what to say, he just felt hot and dizzy.

“Right, you should go and take some rest.”Kagura worry Right as she said,

Right just smile and touch Kagura head and say “Don’t worry, I’m fine. I will not drag you all down when it come to fight.”

“Is not that, you should rest if you can. Today you just need to rest, we will fight those Shadow if they appear. ”Hikari frown of what Right said

“Fine, I will go get some rest then.” Right can’t stand against Hikari when they are worry about him, so Right stood up and go back to his room.

“Conductor, Ticket and Wagon-san, if there is a Shadow appears, please don’t tell Right about it.” Tokatti turn his head and said, others nodded too.

When they were playing the broad game, suddenly the train went dark and they know it. Conductor and Ticket come to them and say “A Shadow is in town but it got a faint signal, you all will need to find it yourself.”

“Good luck on finding it.” Conductor smile as said

As they go through the town, they find a suspicious woman looking as she walks. 

“Kagura, what wrong?”Mio ask Kagura 

“Ne~ Mio, didn’t that woman walking a bit strange? Is like she just learn how to walk.”

“Kagura said that woman look a bit weird, I too felt it too.”Mio also felt weird about it and the others also think so, so they decided to follow up that strange woman, as follow that woman realize and hurry up but she is not good at running so she change to her original form, which happen to be a Shadow.

“Kagura was right, we need to hurry up and follow her.”Everyone agree and they transform and follow her, hey chase after her and fight her but the Shadow didn’t actually want to fight, so she end up being drop to the ground.

As she didn’t want to fight them, she didn’t know what to do just defense but in the end she was being attack till the ground, she closed her eyes to let them finish her but suddenly a guy guard her and say “Are you alright?” 

“Right-sama?!”Confused by what Right did

“If you are alright, than stand up and go back to where you are.”Still blocking that Shadow as Right said it

“Right! What did you think you are doing? She a Shadow!” Hikari and the others were shock at how Right protect the Shadow

But Right still didn’t say anything yet but he turn around and help out the Shadow and say “Go back, I will deal with them.” Right smile and the Shadow just flew out of their sight but Hikari and the others want to chase after the Shadow but were stop by Right with his ToQ Blaster mode gun.” Don’t you guys dare go after her.” 

“Right, you are not serious on protect that Shadow, aren’t you?”Tokatti was surprised at what Right doing

“Do you think that I’m joking. I will stop you guys no matter what to protect her.” Even though Right undo his ToQ form, he still got his ToQ Blaster mode gun on.

“Right, do you think you can trust those Shadow?” Mio is also angry but what can she do 

“I don’t have to trust them, I just do what I think is right.”Right as he lift his head to said

“What is right for you? Siding with a Shadow, don’t you think they are just using you.”Hikari said it what was on his mind

“Right, please tell us why are you doing this.” Kagura was scared but she still want to know the answer

“I will not answer your question, as this is our secret.” Turning back decided to go back but was stop by Akira. “Even it is you, I will not say anything but I can say one thing that for sure, that Shadow, she a good girl, she will never harm any human.” And walk back to his train, the others don’t even know what to do now, because of what Right do.

It been few day since the incident and Right had been doing his own things in his room, Hikari come to knock on his room.

“Right, can we have a talk?”

“Em. I will be out.”Right was in the room doing his own things as he heard Hikari calling, so he go out to him, didn’t let him see his room.


	7. Chapter 7

As they walk to the beach, they didn’t say a thing that makes the others who follow them quietly.

“Right, what you done is already been done but I hope there will be no next time.” Hikari still mad at that time but he still want to try to understand Right

“I can’t guarantee that but I will try.” Right just sit as he hear the sound of the wave

“Right, you really are naïve but this is what you are.”

“Maybe I am but I glad I am like this.”Right laugh as he say “Why don’t you all come out and sit and hear the sound of the wave, is just like the sound of the wave when we were back at our hometown.”Right turn his head to tell Mio and the others to come

“How did you know that we are nearby?” Mio ask as she and the others come out from the nearby place

“I just know it. After all I know that you guys are worrying me, so I think is just like that.”Right somehow know it, after that they all go back together.

At night Right will watch it from his room window, right now in his room there is nothing but darkness, he tell himself that it will be alright but somehow he know that his body is changing but what could have cause it.

Suddenly he got a strange telepathy from a friend that is calling him.” Right-sama, can you hear me? I guess is impossible that Right-sama can hear it. I think Lapis is just imaging things as usual. ” 

Right just small laugh and say “I hear you, Latis.”

“Right-sama, you really can hear me.” Being call Latis said

“I can hear you loud and clear. Isn’t this use only by Shadow communication?”

“How did you know that?”

“I learn it from Zett, he once said that, so I remember.”

“Right-sama, I have something I want to talk to you, I wonder if you can come out?”

“Em. I going out right now, I will call you when I at outside than.”Right said it after that, he go out in the middle of the night, slowly as quietly as he walk towards outside, hope   
that there will be nobody notice it that he is going outside. He go to a nearby forest and just stand there say “I am here, Latis!” 

Latis appear to Right and say “Right-sama, I’m glad that you can come.”

“Latis, I’m glad to see you too. How is Lapis? Is she alright?”Right the first thing is worry about the other Shadow

“She is alright, sorry for causing you trouble at that time.”Latis say it as Lapis appear beside him

“Lapis, are you ok?” Smile as he said it.

“Yes, Right-sama. I didn’t get hurt that much because of you.”

“So what did you guys want to ask me? I know that you had something to said, isn’t it?”

“Right-sama, at that time when you protect me, I noticed there were darkness surrounding you but I maybe wrong.”

“So we are here to check it, if it is true of what Lapis said.”Latis explain to Right about it

“Em, I get it. Just do what you think is right.” Right know this two Shadow since they met, Lapis Shadow approach towards Right as she see through Right heart, she saw something inside Right.

As she going to say, Latis suddenly jump to another person standing at the nearby tree, using his hand as a weapon and say “Who are you?”

“Latis, stop! Is ok, he is just like you.”Right hurry and stop those two before Latis can kill him and say “Akira, what bring you here?”Walk towards Latis raise his hand to bring down Latis hand to tell him is ok, no need to worry.

“Right-sama, We will be going than.”Lapis come to Right and held Latis hand and said.

“Right-sama, you have to be careful on yourself more.”Latis say as he about to going

“Em, take care of yourself you two, especially you Lapis, be careful when you are at outside.”Right nodded and say to them

“I will.”As they said, they flew to where they were.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of spoiler for episode 47, hope you guys like it.

“You really come at a bad timing, didn’t you Akira?”Right see them go and turn his head and said to Akira

“I saw you in the woods with those Shadows, I thought they were going to hurt you but you stop them with just your words.”Akira was worry so he follow Right

“They won’t hurt me, after all we are friends.”Right smile as he watch the star

“if you say like this to Hikari and the others, you know that they will be mad.”

“Hahaha! You are right but those two are really a good Shadow, so I know I can trust them.”

“So you are not gonna tell me who they are or not afraid that I might tell Hikari and theothers?”

“Those two? They are sibling, the one that almost going to kill you was Latis another that you saw at that time was Lapis, that is what I can said. If you really want to tell them, is up to you but I still hope you can keep a secret because I don’t want them to be mad or worry about me that much.” 

“Why did they come?”

“Is nothing, Lapis think that I had darkness in my heart, so she just come to check that’s all.”

“Darkness? How is that possible? Is it because of Zett?”

“Maybe, I don’t really care that much as long as he is with me.”That what Right thought, after all they know about him and Zett relationship.

“Right, do you really mean it?”

“Em but I don’t think Zett darkness will hurt me, so don’t worry about it.”

“Why did you think his darkness will not hurt you?”

“I don’t really know how to say it but I know that it will not hurt me. Let go back, I’m tired.” As Right said it, he return to his place but Akira he is a bit worry about Right and he is not sure if he should tell the others either.

Everyday Right will go for a morning jog but today as he was jogging suddenly Zett appear to him grab him to another place.

“You always like this, what happen?” Right smile as he talking to Zett

“I miss you that I just want to devour you.”Zett still grabbing Right as he smelling Right nice smell

“You know that you can’t do that.” Right know that he always like this but he still kiss Zett

“You are always like this, that why you are always that’s bright.”Zett smile after he get kiss by Right

“You have something to talk to me, didn’t you?”

“I want to end this battle quickly, so you know what it mean right?”

“Ah. I get it.”Suddenly they heard someone were shouting for their friend

“Right!”

“Right! Where are you!?”

“Tch~Look like the others had come for you. I hate it when they interrupt our moment. ”Not very like of this moment

Right just smile and he kiss one more time before he tell Zett to go “You should go, we will fight next time.” As he said, he transform.

“You will be mine, you know that.” Zett said it than he flew out of the sight, after all he didn’t have any Darkliner. 

“Em, I won’t hesitate either, Zett.”Seeing he flew off, the others seem the black smoke and hurry up to help Right but instead seeing he undo his ToQ form.

“Right, are you alright?”Tokatti was worry that he check on Right

“I’m fine but he escaped already.”Right turn around to tell the others

“Never mind that, we will find that Shadow.”Mio smile to see Right is okay

“I’m hungry! Let’s go back!” Right smile as he tell them to go back together

As day went by, they saw more darkness growing more towards those town, they witness their town being on surface again on their train.

“Subarugahama town, is really our town!”Everyone were so happy but Right know it is drawing near the time.

“We need to hurry and stop Zett and that castle. Everyone, let’s go.”Right know that is coming but didn’t know that it is going to be this bad.

“Em.”Everyone nodded and hurry to their trains and fight, they use their train to crushed the castle terminal and as they thought that it over, they witnessed black smoke coming out of the castle, Right never wait as he rush out of the train and the others follow with him to saw Mork, Nero and Zett were there, it look like Zett was a bit weak which make   
Right worry but he still had to hide it.

“ToQger! You really make it, didn’t you?”Nero was mad but he look like he is worry about his Emperor 

“You all will regret it for doing this.”Mork still protecting Zett saying

They started to fight, Right immediately charge towards Zett, Akira fight Nero, while Hikari and the others fight Mork but because of the darkness that been spreading the darkness had been weak, especially their Emperor had been spreading darkness all around the town but even though it is like this, they still fight even though they might lost to Toqger.

As they fight with Toqger, they realized their Emperor are getting weaker and weaker, they hurry up to their Emperor.

“Your Majesty, you are too weak to fight them. You should absorb our darkness into your body.”Mork help Zett up as she said 

“Please do it, your Majesty.”Nero also said it

“Don’t you two dare to shine right now, after what you all have done.”Zett said it in a weak voice

“Is weird to hear this from your Majesty.”Mork didn’t like that she also had a shine in her heart but yet she was surprised to hear it from Zett

“It will be our honored to be with you, your Majesty.”Nero said it as he feel like to be with Zett

“Then this is goodbye than.”Zett use his both hands to absorb into his body, as he remember what he tell Right that no matter what Right will be his.

“Zett don’t do it!”Right shout to Zett but it is too late, everything been absorb inside his body, Zett immediately release the darkness which bounce right out of Hikari and the others but Right still manages to block those darkness even though he feel like something is running through his veins. Zett change into his Emperor Shadow form and start to attack Right, Right too fight but Zett was too strong for him, as him were being drop to the ground and don’t know what to do, Hikari and the others decided to back him up.

“Right, use this!” Hikari shouted as he threw his train to Right, the others follow Hikari idea as they threw their own trains to Right, Right know what to do, he use their trains in order and using his imagination, he change into rainbow Toqger. Right use it with all his might to defeat Zett.

“This is it, at last.” A very soft voice that only Right heard it as he vanish from the black smoke that only leave a thing, which is the one that Zett will always wear, his ring. Right pick it up as he undo his ToQ form and wear it in his middle finger on his left hand and turn to his friends and smile but the others know that Right is forcing a smile that almost look like he is crying.


	9. Chapter 9

Back to their train, they could see Conductor, Ticket and Wagon are happy for them that Wagon said ”I’m so glad all of you being back safe and sound.”

“At last the Emperor of Darkness is gone, now there is only one thing left for all of you.”Conductor said in a sad voice

“What is it?”Kagura said in a confused voice

“We had decided to let you back being kids again but…”Conductor heavy breath as he said

“You all will loss those memories when you are Toqger and of course you all will not remember all that happen with Rainbow Line thing.”Ticket said

“Even if you all get involved with darkness but you all can still change back and you all can be back with yours families.”Conductor had talk with Rainbow Line President about it

“Akira, you will still protect Rainbow Line, didn’t you?”Tokatti ask Akira about it

“Em. I will still protect it.”Akira nodded as he said it

“Do you think that we will do it, just to be back as a child again?”Hikari ask Conductor about it

“We wouldn’t want to change back being a child again if we had to loss our memory when we are Toqger.”Mio said it

“The time when we are all together, we want to remember all of them.”Kagura smile as she said

“Even if we won’t be remember by our families, we still want to be Toqger.”Tokatti said it 

“You all really mean it?”Wagon was surprise by their answer

“Right, what about you?” didn’t get a answer from Right, Ticket ask.

“Me? Em, the same with others, I also don’t want to lost all that memory at that time.” Still sitting at one of the branch saying 

“What is that on your finger?”Wagon was curious about it as Right had been cover it.

“Since we aren’t going back being children, how about we have a small party tonight?”Mio suggest it so that Wagon will not ask it anymore

“Em, let have a party tonight.”Everyone nodded as Kagura said it 

“Not today, I’m tired of today battle and beside we wouldn’t know if all the Shadows are all gone yet.”Right stood up as he said and he just go to his room

“What is wrong with him? Shouldn’t he be happy like you guys, after all you all have win the battle.”Conductor don’t see Right that happy at all

“Never mind that, today you all are tired. How about you all go for a walk to see your families one last time.”Ticket suggest to let them see their families one last time

“Em.”Everyone nodded 

“Wait! What about Right? I mean he would want to see his family too.”Akira said it after that he just walk it to Right room and knock on the door and said “ Right, the others are going to see their families one more time, don’t you think you should go and see them?”

“Em.”Right look really tired but he is still going and the others were already waiting to go with him while Akira decided to stay in the train waiting for them to come back. They go back to their place just to see their families, even if it mean just for a little while standing in a far distance, after a few hours they return to their train, after that they depart leaving their hometown, they said it that they will return to see their families again even though there had small version of their kids selves. 

Everyday in the morning Right will go for a walk in the town where they stop at the station for a little while to investigate if there are Shadow or not but even though like this, Right still instead of going outside without telling the others, which sometime it can make the Hikari and others worry a lot. Right will go out till dark and come back to his place but sometime he would get scold by Ticket because it would delay their time.

“It been few days since Right had been doing that, what should we do now?”Tokatti had been thinking a lot of it

“I think we should go search for Right, he been going out alone lately.”Kagura also worry about it

“I wonder is it alright to let him be like this?”

“You are right, we can’t just let him be like this.”Hikari agree with Mio saying

“Em.”Everyone deicided to go search for Right  
While they were worry about Right, Right was alone sitting on grasses playing with his ring that Zett had left, somehow he knew that Zett might still be alive but where could he be, he wonder.

While Right was playing with his ring, Akira come to see how he were lately. “Right, how have you been lately?”

“Akira, you see me everyday, why would you ask?”

“Right, I am asking about the darkness that is inside you.”Akira were worry about this than anything else

“There nothing as usual, it is still inside me protecting me.” Right smile as he said it, he knew for sure that Zett darkness never tried to harm him any course. But as he said, he felt that his chest were in pain that he grab his chest as he try to breath like he always is.

“Right are you alright?”Akira worry that the darkness that made Right like this, he never seen like this before which made him more worry.

“Is just the same as always, I’m fine.”Right smile as he said to Akira

“You really need to think of yourself more.”

“I will try to think about myself more.”Right watching the sky as he think more about it “Shall we go back?”

“Em, they might be worry about you now.”Akira nodded as he said


	10. Chapter 10

“You are right.”As they stand up, they go back to find Hikari and the others were searching for Right. So Right had to apologize to them and they go back together, at night Right will stared at the window at the dining room looking for star, he would use his hand trying to grab it and back it again, doing like this had make him think about Zett, after that Right would sit down on a branch thinking about Zett, Hikari approach to Right to see how he was doing, to them Right wouldn’t talk anything about Zett or Shadows to them, that sometime they wish Right would just talk to them about how he felt.

“Right, you really do miss him, do you?” Hikari did not like how Right is like this but because Right is he friend, he still wants to help Right.

“A lot but he gone now, this is the only way I can see him.” Right stared at the stars saying

“I really don’t like how you felt about Zett but I guess it can’t be help.”

“Em, don’t worry. Is over that what it matter.” Right stand up saying “I’m going back to my room, see you tomorrow morning.”Right just go back, Hikari just stood there thinking what he can do to help Right.

As time goes by, Right realize his body can’t take on the Rainbow Line imagination power but he still instead on fighting control over his darkness as usual not to let the others see it but today somehow he can’t control it, it like it just want to come out.

“What is that black sparkle things that is coming out of Right?”Tokatti move his glasses as he said

“It scary.” As they fighting the Crows, Kagura said it.

“Is like darkness that come out from Zett before.”Mio slashed one of the Crow and said it

“What did he think he is doing?” Hikari frowned as he speak

“Right?!”Akira was surprised that Right can still manage to keep inside his heart

“Never mind that, we need to do any to help Right.”Hikari slashed one of the Crow and the others follow him to fight with Right. Right didn’t care what his friends are talking, he instead on fighting with his friends, after the fight with the giant robot fight, Right just said that he is going to his room not to mention anything going on with him.

“What is that that happen with Right?”Tokatti was puzzled about today

“Maybe is because of Zett darkness that is inside Right heart but he can still manage to keep inside is surprising me.”Akira was surprised about it

“Zett darkness? Why would this be in Right?”Mio never seen like this before

“Akira, you said it that Right can manage to suck it back to inside, is that a possible?”Hikari thinking as he ask Akira

“Normal human can’t do that because human may fall into terror and might afraid to do anything of it but Right isn’t, which make it weird to me.” after all Akira had experience seeing a lot of human become like this. 

“I think we can’t just ignore like this.”Hikari look worry more than he worry when Right go to meet Zett in the middle of the night, Hikari stood up to ask Conductor about going to Hyper Ressha Terminal and Conductor said that they will go there immediately.


	11. Chapter 11

Next day Hikari and the others arrive Hyper Ressha Terminal, it was morning but Right seem still be asleep so the others go to see the Rainbow Line President.

“I’ve heard about the situation of Right-kun. I had been investigate about Right-kun incident, why he is the only one that been sent to the Shadow Line instead of Rainbow Line.”

“Isn’t because Right imagination is much stronger than us, that why he was sent through the Shadow Line.”Kagura were confused about what Rainbow Line President said

“That is why I think but it is not. We might need to think from the beginning, that Right may have interacted with Shadows from the start or he might have interacted with the Emperor of Darkness from the start.”

“Than do we have any solution to help Right?”Tokatti ask to see if Rainbow Line President had any idea or not

“I do have one but it may not be forever but it can help get rid some of it for a short time.” The device that President said it, it can only clean most of it but not all of it.

“We have no choice but to do that.”Everyone agree to do that but will Right agree with them.

In the mean time, Right had already wake up, he found out that there were nobody in the train so he decided to go to the Terminal, he walk to a place to sit down to think what should do to them, they would definitely get rid of the darkness that is inside his heart. As he was thinking he didn’t notice that Hikari and the others had spotted him, they go toward Right to see if he is alright or not.

“Right!”Kagura was happy to see Right is fine

“Everyone, what happen?” Right still smile as he stand up to walk to them

“Are you ok?” Akira ask Right

“Em, I’m fine.” Right with a smile to them 

“Right, we might have a solution for you to get rid of the darkness inside you.”Hikari decided to tell Right about it

“I see but even if there is solution, my answer will still be no.”Right know for sure that this is what he want

“Right, we know that you would say that, so we also decided to do it.” Hikari nodded to Tokatti, they both try to grab Right hands but Right just smile that make that made them feel a little bit strange. 

Suddenly out of nowhere a Shadow appear to them grabbing their hands and just push them out of the side, Right just smile to the Shadow saying “Thanks for coming.”

“Right-sama, are you sure about it?”

“Em.” Right was about to go with the Shadow when Hikari stood up and shouted.

“ToQ Change! ToQ-4gou”Hikari rush towards to the Shadow to stop his move as Right was still going but he decided to stop for awhile, the Shadow see that if he should fight or not, Right just nodded and the Shadow just sign and said.

“If can, I wouldn’t want to fight Right-sama friends but Right-sama had decided it.” The Shadow said it after that he go to fight Hikari, the others join in the fight but Right still didn’t said anything yet.

“Right, you can stop this fight right?” Akira didn’t transform, he go to Right and ask.

“There is no need for stopping the fight, unless…” Right didn’t said that he will stop the fight, Akira can felt that Right darkness is coming out.

As the Shadow was fighting, Hikari and the others were also trying to defeat the Shadow but the Shadow was seem to be too strong for them but in the end they still manage to defeat him but the Shadow still manage to stood up to Hikari and the others, Hikari and the others decided to use their Blaster Mode Gun to destroy the Shadow, it was about to shoot through the Shadow, Right jump right in without any hesitate to block their attack but as the shoot through Right, what they saw were black smoke coming out of Right body.

“Can you still do it?” Right turn around to help out the Shadow

“Yes, Right-sama.”

“Well than, you go back to your train first, after that than come back for me.” Right helping the Shadow as he speak

“I understood, Right-sama.” As he stood up, he flew to his train.

“Right, what did you think you are doing?”Tokatti don’t know what to do now, as more of the darkness coming out of Right body.

“Who know what I am doing.” Very cold eyes that they didn’t see it before, he didn’t transform but the darkness was still coming out of Right body.


	12. Chapter 12

“Right, you are acting strange now.”Mio also don’t know what to do now

“Right?”

“Look like the cat is out of bag, I guess I have no choice.” Right release more of the darkness that was inside his body that made them more shocked about it. Right charge towards them without any hesitate, the others don’t even want to fight Right because to them Right is their best friend.

Akira decided to ToQ Change to try to stop Right as he said “What are you doing?” 

“There is no need for answer as this is what I had decided.”Right fighting while using his weapon to fight Akira

“What do you mean by that?” Mio stood up trying to talk to Right

Right didn’t say a thing, his darkness just bounce the others right of the wall, like he can’t stop anymore, he look like he really want to stop but he can’t, even though he decided not to release anymore, after some time goes by he felt like he gonna collapse at any moment, when suddenly a Shadow appeared to him helping him out.

“Hurry up and take me to somewhere!” look like Right can’t hang it anymore

“Understood, Right-sama.”Shadow said it, Right smile and he just collapse to the Shadow arms.

“Stop!”Akira still manage to stood up to the Shadow

“Is the best for you all to heal first, bye.”the Shadow said it after that he flew while carry Right in his arms, the Shadow know that Akira and the others were badly hurt because of Right darkness, that was the last time they saw Right.

A few days later, Hikari and the others wound were completely heal as they were boarding on the train to search for Right who was taken by a Shadow, finally they get to find a Shadow line train with the Shadows that they encounter before but they didn’t get to see Right.

“Where is Right!?” can see Hikari really mad about these two Shadows

“If you want to know, try and defeat us first.”Latis said it to them

“Then we will definitely defeat you two and take Right back.”Tokatti said after that they started to fight against those two Shadows. Those two Shadows were actually pretty strong to Hikari and the others but no matter what Hikari and the others still can fight it. 

As they were fighting against those two Shadows, one of the Shadow got hit on the ground, Latis was very mad against them that he shout “You bastard!” he charge towards Kagura and Mio that are going to destroy Lapis but Latis mange to block their attack to protect his only sister, he will definitely do anything no matter what. 

“Nii-san, you can’t use that.”It was too late as Latis realize it, the move was about to destroy Mio and Kagura but Tokatti and Hikari push Mio and Kagura out of the side as they get all the attack and were badly hurt, Akira use his weapon against Latis to fight but was block by a familiar face that they had been searching for.

“Right, you…”Right block out of Akira and he turn around to smile to Latis and Lapis “Look like you are hurt.” Right can see that Lapis is a bit hurt, he uses his darkness that he releases a bit to heal Lapis.

“Right-sama?”Lapis didn’t expect to see this coming, even Latis didn’t know it either.

“Latis, thanks for helping me. Now you two go back first, I will deal with them.”After he heal Lapis, he turn around to Akira and the others.

“But…”Latis help out Lapis trying to tell Right

“No but, right now.”Right was serious to protect them as his darkness was rising more and more, Latis and Lapis had no choice but to retreat to their train. “Now what should I do with you all.” With cold eyes that can almost kill you with it

“Right, how?” Akira know that only a few can do that but how did Right manage do it

Right didn’t answer Akira, he fight using his weapon even without transform to Toqger, he still can fight because of those two that they fight just now, right now Akira can’t win against Right because of Right darkness.

“Right, you gotta stop, the darkness is controlling you.” Akira is trying to reason with Right

“There is no turning back anymore.” Right said it as he ToQ change but what it come out was a black Toqger, that surprised everyone, Right himself was surprised too but he still manage to focus on it as himself can use darkness power but it look like it still unstable, he use his hand to grab Akira neck and throw Akira to Hikari and the others that were injured already, he use his darkness to defeat them like how Zett use to do, Hikari and Tokatti cover for Kagura and Mio.

“Right, you are like a Shadow now! Why are you doing this?” Is like Mio is crying shouting to Right

“Right!” Kagura already crying as he shouted to Right but Right didn’t say anything, he turn his back towards the Darkliner and disappear. Akira still manage to stand up and help up Tokatti and Hikari who are very hurt with Mio and Kagura beside them to their train.

Kagura and Mio were in silent mode after they put Hikari and Tokatti to their room and treated them, they were at the dining room don’t know what to say anymore.

“Is late already, why don’t you three go back to rest. We will talk when Hikari and Tokatti feeling much more better.”Conductor seeing them feeling so lost of don’t know what to said, Conductor said it.

“Conductor is right, we will talk when Hikari and Tokatti felt a little better, you two should get some rest.”Akira is still hurt but he also want his friends to feel a little bit better first.

“Em, we will. You should get some rest too. Let go, Kagura.”Mio don’t know what to do so she and held Kagura hand going to their own room, while Akira struggle to stand up to go back his place to take some rest.


	13. Chapter 13

A few days later, Akira felt a little better so he decided to go for a walk, hope that he can think what the real reason that Right is doing. As he was walking through the forest, he saw a guy standing there staring the blue sky while he step out to it, he saw darkness overwhelming that guy like it will not stop at any course. Akira immediately know who it was, he go towards that guy saying “Right?!”

“Akira, look like your wound had completely heal.” Right turn around smiling to Akira

“Right, what happen to you? Tell me please, maybe we can help you.”Akira really want to know what exactly did happen to Right

“Akira, I’m sorry but not right now. Are they okay?” Right didn’t want to answer Akira but he still worried Hikari and the others 

“Mio and Kagura, they both didn’t get hurt that much so is not that serious, Tokatti still recovering but he can get out of the bed now but Hikari still haven’t recovered yet and he is still unconscious, Kagura taking care of him by his side.” Akira didn’t get the answer he was hoping for but he still want Right to know how the others are doing right now

“I see, glad to hear that. Akira, can I have a request from you?”Right suddenly just ask Akira

“Right?” this is the first time Right had a request for him

Right just smile as he is about to go “Try to understand them and Zett.” As he finish saying, a train just stop to him and Right just go on board, Akira don’t quite understand what the meaning of this as he go back to his friends to tell them about it.

-Rainbow Line Train-

“Really? You really meet Right?”All of them except Hikari who is still unconscious, they heard the story that Akira told them. 

“Why didn’t you bring him back?”Hikari just come in still pretty wound, Kagura held him to sit down first.

“After he said it, he just hopped on right in to the train and disappear along with the train.”Akira did want to take Right back but as he stood there he witnessed more darkness coming out that made him stunted for a while. 

“What is he thinking?” More question than answer that made Tokatti and the others more confused

“That the question, right now what we need to do is to find the answer from Right.”Mio saying as she said she and the others nodded, they will definitely find Right and hope to get answer from him.

As day goes by, to Right he didn’t go anywhere, he stay in his room in the Darkliner that provide by Latis and Lapis, right now his room had a lot of books that provide him the history of those past Shadows news. As he was reading one of those history, that was a knock on the door.

“What wrong?”Right open the room as he saying to Lapis

“Right-sama, we have found out where is His Majesty already, do you want to stop anywhere before go to that place.”

“No need for that, just go to his place. When we reach there just call me again, I need to sleep for awhile.”

“Understood, Right-sama.” After that Lapis go her brother telling Latis about what Right told them about it and they just go to that place where Zett is right now.


	14. Chapter 14

-Rainbow Line Train-

It had been couple of weeks since Right had left Rainbow Line, everything sort of lost for them but they still think that if they go to some town, they might be able to find those two Shadows or Right, that what they hope so but it was not that easy.

They decided to sit at outside of a Café inn to talk about it but are not that easy to talk about it, they felt like they had been betray.

“*sign*” Everyone were in a bad mood but they still think that maybe…

“We can’t just be sad all of the time.”Mio just suddenly said it, that make the others puzzled it.

“Ah?” Everyone just look at Mio

“Let go to that place.”Mio didn’t know where to go either, she just point to that place where it is amusement park.

“Mio?”Kagura don’t really quite understand what Mio was saying

“You are right, let go everyone.” Tokatti sort of know what, so Mio held Kagura hand and go, while Tokatti pursue the others to go together. They go to the amusement park, they ride all sort of machine, after that they go to buy something to eat. They were walking at the amusement park to find something to eat, Mio and Akira were walking behind them, look like Kagura and the others are enjoying it.

“I don’t know why but I guess like this it might be the best for them now.”Akira suddenly just said it

“What the suddenly…”Mio was stunted by Akira words

“You are worried about them, right? Even though it is like this you still want to let them try not to think too much.”Akira smile to them as Kagura wave to them to tell Akira and Mio to hurry

“You are right about it but to me, I still think that I want to trust Right.”

“Everyone are thinking the same but we all had doubt about what Right is trying to do.”

“Em.” Mio didn’t said that much they hurry to Kagura and the others to have something to eat, after that they all when to a beach to see the stars.

Suddenly Tokatti just ran to the beach saying “Right! I have no idea what are you thinking!?” 

“Tokatti, what are you doing?”Mio was confused by Tokatti action

“Isn’t that what we all wanted to said.”

“Is that what you really want to do, Right!?” Even Mio shouted 

“You know that you had made us worried already!” Hikaru also join Mio and Tokatti shouted

“You even made me cry, Right!” Kagura still can remember at that time when Right hurt them

Akira didn’t said a things, he just use his harmonica to play the tune of Twinkle Twinkle Little Star, Hikari and the others listen to it, actually at another place there is also a guy staring at the stars from cabin window while singing.

“Kira Kira Hikaru Osora No Hoshiyo…” since Right can’t sleep he decided to sit at there while staring at those stars, his can see nothing but darkness, he shake his head to get rid of it, as he was staring at it, there was a portal that lead them to the place that he want to go. “Look like we finally arrive, thanks you two.” Right stand up to them as he said, he immediately saw where Zett is and decided to go to see Zett.

“Right-sama, we will leave this train for you.” Latis and Lapis decided to use their specialties to go

“Em, I understand. You two can take this for me.” Right entrust his own pass to Latis while saying

“Right-sama, why?”

“No need to say any, just take it.”

“Understood.” Latis understand as he take Right pass and they just flew out of it


	15. Chapter 15

After they go, Right decided to go in, there were no one at there, Right just go to find Zett, he found Zett sleeping on his throne chair as usual, Right saw that there were a bit of wound, he slowly approach to him gently play with his hair but still Zett didn’t wake up so Right decided to just go for a tour in the castle and after that he sit at one of the chair in the castle. Not a few hours later, Zett had already wake up, how long had he been sleeping for over and over, he didn’t know even if he want to go and see Right, he can’t, after all they are both different , that’s what he thought all of the time. As he was wondering what to do next, he saw a figure sitting at a chair over there sleeping, he can’t believe what he saw as he approach towards him, he was thinking to touch him if he was real or not, as he use his hand to touch his face but Right suddenly grab Zett hand and Right just approach to him and kiss, that made Zett felt like it was not long ago that they just had a kiss.

After Right release Zett, he said “Are you trying to sneak on me?”

“Right? Really is you, how can that be?” Zett was stunted Right because he thought he was just a illusion to him

Right kiss it again as he said “What do you think?”

Zett just smile as he said “But how?” 

“Are you questioning me now that we just met?” Right seem like he just want to tease Zett

“Right, answer me.”Zett frown as he speak to Right who is still smiling

“With my friends of course, finding you was a little bit difficult but I’m still glad that I got to find you.”Right didn’t quite explain because he still want to tease Zett 

“I didn’t see any of those Toqger, how did you come?” Zett didn’t see any of Right friends

Right didn’t said any of it, he stood up walk to the balcony saying “A shadow, they kind of help me to get here.”

“You got a friend of a Shadow?”Zett walk towards to Right as he said

“Em. A long time before I even met you.”

“I see but what about you? Shouldn’t you be with them?”Want to know why he isn’t with them

“I…”Right stop for awhile as he said “I left Rainbow Line already.”

“Why?”

“Since the fight had been over, I decided to find you and be with you”

“But…”

“Since your wound haven’t been healed yet, why don’t we go out somewhere at here.”Right didn’t want to say anymore

“Em.”Zett know how Right felt so he didn’t said anymore, they go out there just sitting at the outside relaxing. Even though it just nothing with a black cloud no star but it still the best moment for them, after all they are both together.


	16. Chapter 16

Ever since that day, Right and Zett had been together, Right sort of like to take Zett to the outside world to have more fun, since Right know that Zett never get to have fun when he was the Emperor of Darkness so he decided to bring him to all sort of place that Right could think of it.

Today Right decided to bring him to a Starry place, Right can see that Zett look pretty enjoy in it, maybe because it had a lot of shimmer star even though it is not the real one but it can still amaze Zett a lot. As they were walking in the hall, Right saw one of the photo that he like that he decided to stop for awhile, Zett saw it, he go back asking Right as he stand beside him.

“Seem you like this picture a lot.” 

“A little bit, kind of one of my favorite one in here.”Right was smiling looking at it

“I didn’t know that you like this kind of picture.”

“Just a little bit, let’s go, I’m hungry.”Right just held his hand going to get a lunch to eat

“Em.”Zett didn’t say that much as he is being held by Right, after their lunch they go back together.

It was late already, Zett had seem lately the Right didn’t talk about those Toqger, he didn’t actually hate them after he was the source of the beginning, Zett decided to go ask Right who is kind of asleep but he still thinking of asking him. “Right, shouldn’t you be back with them now, they might be worried about you now.” Still Right didn’t say anything as he is sleeping or that what Zett thought because suddenly Right just grab him hugging him sleeping together on the bed ever since that day Right come, he got to be sleep in a bed that was in Zett room that Zett didn’t think of using it, so Right get to use it. Right just kiss him hugging him, Zett know soon that Right didn’t actually sleep that much yet, he say “Right?”

“Shhhhh~Just don’t said anything more.” Still hugging him sleeping together, Zett just let out a sign, in the end he just had to sleep with Right.

It was a great day that Right decided to bring Zett his favorite place, Zett had ask before how he manage to Darkliner but he just said that it was his friends that left him to use it that were left by them and what Right told him about but Zett was still thinking that is weird because Right would lock himself in the cockpit room driving while Zett was being forced to sit in the cabin until they had arrive their destination but today Right was a bit late second until Right drive again. 

Right was in the cockpit struggling with his pain, he know his time was being more short than he think but he still want to make more memories with Zett, that why he would just endure the pain without him know it.

Zett was worried that he ask “Right, are you okay?”

Right was struggling the pain, he breathe it slowly as he saying “I’m fine, Zett.” As normal voice as he can so that Zett will not suspect

“Em.”Zett still think that he is acting more strange but he still gonna to believe him

Right manage to stand up driving, he did breathe it normal as he drive towards their destination, it was not long ago that they had arrive already. Right open the door to find him looking around the others doors, Right just say it “What are you trying to do?”

“Why are there so many doors that are unlock but one of them is lock one?” Zett didn’t get a chance to go through the others rooms, so he just wanted to ask.

“That room, it belongs to one of my friend one.” Right immediately knows which room is but he still hiding it “Let’s go.” Right held Zett hand going to a park

“So this is the place that you said you want to bring me?”What Zett saw was a amusement park

“What you don’t like it? Is my favorite place after all.” Right sort of getting the hang of like to tease Zett 

“Not that I don’t like it.”

“I never actually get to play before, you know kids are forbid not to play those dangerous ride.”Pointing at those rides, in the end Zett get to play all those ride with Right, it was almost lunch time that Right said that he going to buy lunch as he let Zett waiting at a nearby table, it was a bit long than Zett had expected that there were girls coming towards him.

“What do you want?”Zett didn’t like to talk with any humans expect Right or someone he knew

“Do you want to go out with us?” A girl was kind of wanted to ask him

“Let’s go out together, it gonna to be a lot of fun.”Another also ask him

“Why should I go out with you two when I don’t even know youtwo.”Zett just stand up thinking of going to find Right

“Just because you are handsome only. Tch~”The two girls just said it as they stomp off, leaving Zett puzzled looking at them.

“What are they talking?”Zett just don’t seem to understand human at all as he puzzled in, he saw Right standing in front of him holding food almost burst out laughing but still hold it. “What are you looking at?” A bit mad looking at Right, Right just come in sitting on a sit, telling him to come sit with him.

“Hahaha!”in the end he just can’t help laughing at Zett

“What are you laughing at?”Zett didn’t get to see him laugh like that a lot of time, is like he forget how Right laugh it.

“Nothing, you know they were just trying to ask you out.”Right stop laughing telling what those girls trying to said

“Who care about that, you know that I don’t like to talk with someone that I don’t know.”

“Eh~”Right just grab one of the food saying, Zett didn’t said anything he also grab one of it, after that they go back together.


	17. Chapter 17

At night Right will be at the balcony, he had been like this ever since he is at here staring at the black night sky. "Kira Kira Hikaru Osorano Hoshiyo..."  
Zett can see that he really miss them, he didn't mind if he go back to see them,after all he is Toqger, he approach toward him standing beside him "You know if you miss them, you can go back anytime you want. I'm fine with it."

"Zett, you really want to chase me away, didn't you?"Right turn his head to tease Zett 

"Is not that, is just that..."Zett haven't finished yet, Right just lean forward kissing him.

"I'm just kidding, I'm going to bed, see you tomorrow morning."after he kiss, he just go to his room without even saying any of them. Lately Zett had been sleeping with Right because Right can't stand Zett sleeping on his throne chair that Right had to drag him to sleep with him together. Today was the same, Zett is sleeping with Right but as he flip to hug him, he found there was nothing beside him, he wake up to see around and found that he was not in the room, he decided to go to search for him in the castle but he didn't get to find him, so he decided to go out finding him.

Right was at outside not far from the castle, he know his time is getting more shorter than he expect as he touch the pain of his chest, he felt the pain like he can't breathe it normal than he usually was, more darkness was coming out than he expect, sometimes he would wish that he could just be a normal human but he could just had to laugh with it.

Zett somehow saw Right in the forest, he saw Right was in pain as he was about to collapse, he hurry up to catch him falling right in his arm, he just saw Right smiling towards him and not long after that he fall asleep. "Right, hang in there!" Zett try to shake him to see if he really are alright but what he see was darkness that come out from Right body overwhelming him, Zett never seem like this before even if it his darkness will not become like this and he never been told that Right had darkness not even once. Zett put Right on his bed, he had decided to go ask them, maybe they know something. He flew of to that place even if he had to sense it to get there.

Akira was trying to search for those two Shadows but it was not easy as he was in his Ressha thinking about it, he saw someone outside his Ressha, he go down his Ressha meeting that guy. "I can't believe that you are still alive, Zett."

"If can I wouldn't want to come to see you."Zett just said it

"If you are looking for Right, he is not here."

"I know that, he had found his way to my place which he said he come with his friend who is a Shadow."

"Akira!"Just when Akira was going to ask more, Hikari and the others had come, they saw Zett standing at there.

"Yo!"Zett just wave to them

“Zett! You really are still alive.”Hikari was surprised to see Zett

“What are you doing at here?” Tokatti move his glasses as he speak

“Wait, he is not here to fight, right?”Akira hold up his hand saying that and Zett just nodded “Zett, what did you mean that he is with you?”

“Akira, you mean Right is with him?”Mio a bit stunted 

“He somehow manage to come to my place which he shouldn’t but that not what I want to say.”Zett said it

“What did you mean by that?”They didn’t quite understand what Zett mean

“Is it something wrong with him?”Maybe Akira understand what Zett mean

“I don’t know but there is darkness from Right, did you know something?”Zett just want to ask them what they knew

“What do you mean by that? Isn’t your darkness?”Hikari was frown by Zett

“Is not my darkness, my darkness is just to protect him and I can sense it that my darkness is protect him without making him like this.”

“If it is not yours, then who is it?”They were surprised to hear that

“Don’t you all know something?”Zett was surprised too that they didn’t know too


	18. Chapter 18

“Ah~ There you are.”They were surprised by Right that he suddenly come to them

"Right, you awake."Zett was a bit surprised to see him, how did he know where he is.

"I just woke up but I guess you already know."Right approach to him that surprised Zett and everyone at there, he just kiss Zett in front of them and using his right hand to touch his chest sucking most of the darkness that was in Zett heart, using his left hand pressing to Zett chest, light was coming out to Zett chest, Zett felt like he was gonna to faint at any moment but he still trying to talk with difficulty breathing.

"Ri...Right?" But he still fallen down in Right arms, Right hold onto him putting down on the ground, kissing him again but he suddenly felt more pain in his chest but he still hold it pressing his chest stepping back from him meaning that he don't want to hurt all of his friends including Zett.

"What did you think you are doing?" Akira saw that and he know what it is

Right still a bit having a bit difficulty breathing, he smile "Just take...take care of Zett." Is like his mind is fading that he felt his insider is coming out, even though he want to stop him from coming out.

"Right-sama, please~" Suddenly the two Shadows come in to tell Right but Right just smile as he fading disappears from them

Akira go to those two Shadows asking them about it, he really want to know the answer to it." You two know something, didn't you?"

"Lapis, let's go, we need to stop Right-sama." Latis didn't care about them, he turn around to his Darkliner that he left for Right.

Akira stop them using his weapon saying to them " I'm not gonna let you two go anywhere until you two say something." 

Latis just shake his head "This is not your business, we will definitely stop Right-sama." Akira still not letting them go anywhere

"Please, we don't have much time, just take care of Zett-sama."Lapis don't want to fight, she just want to hurry up to where Right is.

"Then just tell us, or else we won't let you go anywhere." Even Hikari walk towards them

"He...He is not a human." Suddenly Latis said it that make Lapis a bit surprised "Now if you will excuse us, we need to stop Right-sama."

"Wait, we are going with you." Carry Zett saying to them

"Why?" Lapis don't understand why 

"Right is our friend, no matter what we are all together."Mio smile telling them

"You all are really like what Right-sama said, I get it, then we will tell you on the way." Latis shake his head going on board, Akira and the others hopped on board going with them


	19. Chapter 19

This is the second time that Hikari and the others going on board the Darkliner but this time what they saw were lot of stars that decorated all were shinning as they were, it were a bit surprised for them, since Shadows don't like things that are bright or shimmering things.

"Can you two tell me where I can let Zett sleep, since he is unconscious." Still carrying Zett, Akira ask one of them.

"Lapis, you bring him to Right-sama room, I will go drive."Latis say to Lapis telling her to bring Akira to Right room, Lapis nodded. Lapis lead Akira to Right room, the others were also curious that they follow Lapis.

Lapis use her finger turning into a key opening the door, what they saw were a lot of books that pile up as a stack, Akira put Zett on the bed, then they go out of the room leaving Zett sleeping.

"Don't tell me that belong to Right room?" After putting Zett in that room, Akira ask Lapis, Lapis just nodded because she had to go to another room to get something.

"Why would you ask?" Tokatti puzzled asking

"I took one of the book and I realize that it was some book that you want even know what it is." Taking the book letting them to see what it is like but the book of the title let Hikari doesn't seem to understand at all.

Lapis coming from their back in her arms had a lot of papers putting down on the table, she saw the book that was on the table. “This is all the information that we getter.” 

Akira take the paper and read it, the others also take one of them but it seem like they can’t read it but Akira still read it as he eyes more wide open looking at Lapis hoping that what wrote in there were all wrong but it look she just make a *sign*, Akira put down it and read another but it was almost all the same.

“It can’t be true, right?”Akira put down the paper asking Lapis

“Is true, everything that it said is true and we test it out already.”Lapis just can’t stand how Akira don’t believe what it said

“How is that possible that Right is a Shadow? It must be Zett darkness that make him become like this, right?” Akira still can’t believe it, the others just listen to them talking but Hikari and the others heard the word Shadow, they can’t believe it either.

“Is true, Right-sama is a Shadow but he was raise as a human child until he realize on his own.”Lapis shake her head explain to them

“Wait, wait~ How can Right be a Shadow? We have been playing together the all time.”Tokatti heard what they said about Right is a Shadow, they look at each other in confusion. 

.”Even if he is a Shadow, so what?” Mio had to sake of to believe it about but still want to know more about it

“He is not just any Shadow but a royal Shadow, the chosen one.” Akira explain to Hikari and the others, they listen to it in stunted, Akira continue to say. “Not long ago there were two eggs that were supposed to be born as the next Emperor of Darkness but only one of them will become it. The one who will become must have the most thickness darkness but one of the Shadow who was in charge of taking care of those two eggs, she saw light in one of the egg, it was bright to her that she decided to steal the egg to the outside world to let him see the world with light and she let a human family take care of him by creating a false memory to them thing that he is their child and that child that was raised by them was…” Akira stop for the while, didn’t know if he should continue but he still say it anyway. “The one that was raised by them was Right.”

“This is too much for us, you are saying that Right is a Shadow that born from an egg but how is that possible?” Hikari taking a deep breath asking 

“All of the Shadows were born from eggs but they were put to different ranks, Nii-san and I were put to a bit higher rank the same rank like Akira. But Right-sama and Zett-sama were in more higher rank that nobody know much about it in the deep darkness place and only one or two to allow taking care of them, not just that Shadow that was born have a bit of light in them but I guess Right-sama had more darkness and light in it that made him the chosen one.” Lapis explain it more to Hikari and the others


	20. Chapter 20

“We get it now but are this about the chosen one?” Kagura and the others understand a bit but what is this chosen one, they don’t understand it at all.

“The chosen one is the ultimate darkness being, the chosen one was supposed to be live like nothing being fed only by darkness in the deepest darkness place but this time it is different because Right was raised by a human and he had grown to like light more than darkness even though it is like this he still can’t avoid it, that why you two want to stop Right from going over there, am I right?”Akira heard it before but when he encounter Zett the last fight, Zett just lost his darkness not turning into the ultimate darkness and Right can stop his darkness because he is the chosen one.

“Yes, we just want to help Right-sama no matter what because he is the only one that will not scare of us even when we first met.”Lapis smile saying to them

“Then we are all helping too, after all Right is also our friend no matter who he really is.” Akira smile saying to Lapis also looking at Hikari and the others, the others nodded looking at Lapis.

“But Right-sama wouldn’t want you guys to be in danger and we not sure if Right-sama is still Right-sama.”Lapis know it because the reason why Right left them

“I know for sure the Right wouldn’t want you two to let yourself get hurt or get kill either and one more things if he really change into that things, we will fight to snap him out of him.” Mio stand up telling Lapis

“Mio is right, judging by that time that he protecting you at that time.”Tokatti said it too, Lapis had to admit it maybe they can help Right after all.

“We are almost at the place, those who want to fight please be prepare.” Just then Latis announce it saying

Lapis, Akira and the others prepared to transforms as they transforms to Toqger, Latis following them, they go in but what they saw were more of Crows coming attacking them, it look like they were bit late to let Right go to that path. They had no choice but to fight Right who had become the ultimate darkness, it was a fierce fight to them because in front of them was the person that they knew even though he had change, they still hope they can snap him out of his sense but it was difficult for them.

At another place in the darkliner, Zett still felt a little dizzy and a bit fuzzy after receiving the light from Right, he don’t like it at all how Right did on his own, he stand up but what he found were a lot of book that pile up and he saw something that was in a small wooden box, he take it out with him rushing to save him if he is still around. He found Right that doesn’t seem like it is him hurting Shadows and Toqger fighting against him, he knew for sure that wasn’t Right, he was almost going for Mio killing her, Zett hurry and jump right in to protect Mio and push out Right even though he can’t change to his Shadow form.

“I won’t let you hurt her.” Zett didn’t care if he will get hurt, he saw a sword beside Latis and grab it even if he don’t want to hurt Right but he had to protect them but at the same time he also wish to snap Right out of his sense.

“Ahlar~ Are you going to fight your beloved one?”The voice that being spoken wasn’t Right voice, it was someone that it should come to him, the ultimate darkness being.

“I will fight you but not Right!” Zett charge against him but he was much stronger and Zett was being tossed to the ground and get hit very hard to the wall, but what happen is that there was light overwhelming him like protecting him. Hikari and the others saw it too, they also feel it that is overwhelming him, Zett struggle to stand up as the light continue to shine that something from his pocket flying to him and change him to a Toqger. “If this is what you want, I will.” He use his sword to fight against the ultimate darkness being, is look like because of the light just now the ultimate darkness being was hurt a bit. In the end Hikari and others also end up back up Zett but still was no match for him, Zett was held by him in the mid air, Zett struggled as he decided to try once more. “Kira Kira Hikaru Osorano Hoshiyo... Right, you always sang this song to me when we were together, you can’t just disappear like this.”

“This brat is gone forever.” Still holding him as he said it

“I’m not talking to you! Right, I know that you are not that easily to disappear like this! Right!” Zett still being held struggle to break free but at that moment the ultimate darkness being acting a bit strange that he release Zett, Zett know it must be Right trying to control it back, he try again. “Right!” 

Is like Right is being snap out of his conscious, he heavily breathe looking at Zett, Zett want to go to help him out but look like Right is still half coming back to his conscious, he saw the sword that was beside Zett, just a bit longer he thought, he take the sword but Zett was much faster than him, Zett just shake his head wanting to tell him that he can’t do that, instated he take the sword that was still holding within him, Right snap through his body without pulling out of it no matter how Zett wanted to pull it out, the others were shocked to see that moment as blood was dripping non stop.


	21. Chapter 21

Right fall down in Zett arms, there were black smoke coming out of Right, he heavily breath looking at the black smoke that come out of him and disappear to the outside of the castle, he weakly smile but Zett was still holding him didn’t even think of letting him go. The black smoke that disappear suddenly appear in front of the castle and change to a shape like a castle Shadow and started to rampage attacking the castle as the castle was going to fallen down, Hikari and the others just touch Right and they ran out of the castle to protect him, Lapis and Latis they both also ran out to fight the Castle Shadow.

Zett almost going to cry but Right hold onto him weakly smile saying to him. “Don’t…forget our promise. Zett I love you.” 

“I didn’t forget it. Please you can’t just go yet.” Zett holding him more tight, Right just smile as he vanish in the thin air. Zett was very furious that Right did that and that ultimate darkness being the one that made them become like this, he rush out to the castle like Shadow, he saw them having trouble fighting against him, he saw the entrance and he hurry up to their place and sit in front of them on the sit that Right always pilot, Hikari and the others were shocked that Hikari ask. 

"Why are you here? Is he alright?" Hikari want to know how is Right

"He is gone thank to him, he will regret for doing this to us." Zett never felt like this before, right now in his mind he just want revenge for Right, he didn't think any much now just want to fight that giant Shadow. Hikari and the others were almost going cry, right they just want to destroy him no matter what.

After the fight Hikari and the others just went silent, Mio and Kagura just each other crying, Tokatti and Hikari just went silent, they just didn't know what to do anymore, even Akira and those two Shadows were lost in their thoughts. Zett was in front of castle, he realized something was obviously strange, the castle didn't collapse like they should, he realized maybe Right might still be alive, he decided to go for it.

"Zett-sama, this pass, Right-sama entrust this pass to us but we think that we should give this to you."Latis said it as he give this Zett, Zett just take it and he walk in the castle, the others don't know what is he thinking, they also follow him.

"Zett, where are you going? Right he is gone."Akira try to ask him about it

"This castle was build by the darkness, if I'm not wrong maybe Right might still be around here in the castle even if he is hurt or what." Zett go as he speak, the others heard it and they decided to try too.

They walk through the darkness inside the castle, it was so dark for them, Kagura almost fall down, Zett grab her for fallen down. “Be careful your step.” Zett said it after that he walk again through the darkness

“How about this?” Lapis use her finger and fire appear and throw to all the lantern and light up it. “Now is more lighter, isn’t it?”

They walk through the step down to a place but more dark than they expected, Zett suddenly stop as he saw darkness cover a something, he go more closer and Hikari and others also follow them but what they see is their best friend, Right floating in the darkness.

“Right!”Mio and the others shout to see Right was like that

“He is in a deep sleep right now.” Zett walk to him wanting to touch him but he scare that if he touch him, he might went vanish and there will be no hope for them again.

“The darkness is protecting Right-sama, because of the darkness Right-sama can’t be destroy that easily.”Latis explain to them

“Then will he wake up?” Tokatti adjust his glasses asking him

“We are not sure either, this had to depend on Right-sama.” Even Shadow like them didn’t know it either

Kagura felt a sudden pain in her, Hikari hold onto her asking. “Kagura, are you alright?”

“I don’t know, it just suddenly felt pain and I think that right now I had difficult breathing.”Kagura heavily breathe saying 

“You guys can’t stay at here, especially in this kind of place.” Zett just come to Kagura and the others saying ”You guys can’t stay here much, you guys need to go.”

“What are you saying?” Hikari was frowned by Zett words but Zett just look at Right

“What Zett said is kind of understanding, the darkness in here is much too thick, even I also had difficulty breathing.” Akira kind of understand what Zett trying to say but if he also had that kind of situation, then Zett might had been much more than him, he saw Zett heavily breathing too. He walk to Zett and he saw he is more in pain than Kagura and the others, is it because of the light that was in Zett. “Zett, you look more in pain than Kagura.”

“I…I want to stay here with him but my body had only a bit of darkness now and I myself don’t even have a place to be.”Zett know it that it was Right that did it to him but he just wish he didn’t

“Come with us, this idiot told us to take care of you.” Hikari heard everything that Akira and Zett was talking, he tell Zett to come with them, he look at the others and they just smile.

“But I…” Zett still holding the pass that belong to Right looking at it

“You too can’t stay at here, we can think of a way for Right, until then you are in our care.” Akira also say it hope that Zett can understand, Zett had no other choice, he look at Right one more time, he really want to stay with Right but right now due to his body he can’t.

Latis and Lapis look at each other, they walk to Zett saying. “Zett-sama, we will be here for Right-sama, once he wake up, we will definitely call you on it.”

“Thank you. You must be Right friends, the Shadows that Right said.”Zett seeing them saying to them

“Yes, Zett-sama. Latis and Lapis.” Lapis smile saying to Zett

“I will remember that.”And that they left the place, leaving those two Shadows behind. Hikari and the others had to explain to Conductor, Ticket and Wagon about the situation now and how Zett got the light from Right. Zett was with Akira in his Build Ressha, Zett had been looking the pass since they was out of the place, Akira never seen this kind of expression of Zett even when they fight against each other, he don’t know what to do much, he just comfort Zett and Zett just smile a bit for him. It was a bit strange for him at that time that he remember how Right told him before, maybe he should try to understand him more, this time.


	22. Chapter 22

It had been a week since Zett had been with them, Zett like to be at the outside on the green hill or sometime if they were near the sea, he would be there. Sometime Akira will there to watch over him, he still trying to understand Zett since he never really understand Emperor of Darkness after all but to him what he saw was Zett dazing at the sky, it remind him how Right used to do, he just had to shake his head, they are like the same but yet different.

In the Rainbow Ressha Akira was talking to Tokatti and the others about Zett. “How is he, did he did something to you?”

“No, he didn’t. You guys didn’t need to worry about this, he just play with the pass that belong to Right, I can see that he really are the same.”Akira shake his head telling them

“The pass, it should return to us, it didn’t belong to him at all.”Ticket just suddenly pop out and say to them

“Right give it to him and beside we can’t just take it from him, if we took it from him, he might start another war or anything, we should just let it go.”Mio understand it but she still think is worth to try understand him a bit

“And beside he gain the imagination power from Right, right now he is one us.”Tokatti also want to watch how Zett is right now that he want to try understand him

“By the way, where is Hikari?”Akira had looking around and he hadn’t seen Hikari

“He said that he was going to talk to Zett to see how he is. You know among us, he hate Zett than us.” Hikari told Kagura before he going out

Hikari was going out on his own, to see Zett, he don’t know why Right so obsessed with Zett that he even do everything to Zett, even his own light to Zett, as he walk he saw Zett at a grassy hill playing with the pass, look like Zett had been like this since that day, he saw Zett looking at the blue skyas he stare, that remind Hikari how Right always did that, Hikari go to Zett saying. “You miss him?”

Zett turn his head to find Hikari sitting beside him “Em, a lot. If that idiot didn’t do this kind of things, he would had been be here with you all.” He handle the pass to Hikari “He got a message to all of you, I don’t know how to talk to you guys, after all you guys hate me the most.”

“Message? For us?”Hikari want to make sure he didn’t hear anything wrong, Zett just nodded. “ What is he thinking again, like last time. I will tell them about it, we are all goingto the Hyper Ressha Terminal and I want you to come with us.”Hikari holding telling him

“I did a lot of bad things at the Hyper Ressha Terminal, I don’t think is a good idea for me to go over there and why would you want me to go there?”

“We just want to help Right and you and Akira know the darkness more than us, so I think that you go with us.” Hikari just want to help Right that all

“I don’t know about that, didn’t you guys should hate me?” he didn’t know what to do without Right or his follower 

“We do hate you but right now I just want to try to be friend with you, I know the others are thinking the same like I did.”Hikari stand up holding the pass saying “See you around then.”

“Em, I guess.” And after that Zett left going back to Build Ressha 

Hikari return to Rainbow Ressha to find them staring at him like wanted to know what did they do, Hikari just walk in to them holding a pass to them. “There a message for us and I check it already, there is really one message for us and another for Zett, I can be sure that Zett had listen to it already so that why he give it to me so that we can know what did Right said.”


	23. Chapter 23

“Really? Let’s listen to it.” Kagura was excited that she jump in joy, Hikari hurry and hold her to steady first as he shake his head, Kagura just make a sorry expression face to him.

Hikari switch on the message that Right leave to them “To my dear friends, I know is kind of stupid to even say now but I just want to say that you guys are the best friends that I could had but I can’t be with you guys, I hurt you guys at that time with my darkness, I know is wrong but I can’t stop it. I know that you guys are angry right now that I didn’t told you guys any about my darkness and I know that you guys might think that Zett is all the fault of our town or whatever that cause, but I think it was not, it maybe because of me that everything change, after saying this, I also don’t know what will happen to me, maybe I will become one with the Ultimate Darkness Being or no one will remember me but I guess that is also fine. I will remember you guys even if you all forget me but in the end I just want you guys try to see what the real Zett is and those two Shadows, they really are my friends, a friend that I met when I was at the country side with my family, please try to understand them, no need to rush for it. Good Bye, my dear best friends.” Hikari read it out to them all of it, Right know his time but he still want to be with them till the end, they decided to help Right to be with them and they will try to help Zett to use to the human world more, they had already decided. After that Hikari let Akira take the pass to Zett so he can also hop on the Rainbow Line with them.

After a few days Zett was being drag by Akira and the others to the Rainbow line, Akira had to help to check on those information but at the same time he also let Hikari and the others to go with Zett so Zett can learn more of it.

“Zett, do you eat?”Kagura suddenly just ask him as they walk to a festival 

“I don’t need to eat but whenever Right come to see me, he will always had a food with him.”Zett didn’t know how to answer it but he still trying to talk to them

“I kind of understand it.”Tokatti adjust his glasses saying

“Then let go and try those.” Being held by Mio and Kagura to the boot stand where they sell all sort of things. 

“One Okonomiyaki, please.”Mio order one as they wait for it, they can see that Zett eyes was so sparkle as he look around of the place, they smile knowing that Zett is trying to change and they are also trying to understand him.

Mio and Kagura bought it the food while Tokatti and Hikari show Zett how to fetch the water balloon, Zett try it a lot of time but in the end he still manage to get it, after that they all went to the nearby beach to sit down to have their foods, they let Zett try it all sort of foods, Zett knew it that they are trying to be friends but can he be friends with them, he was scare for that time, not long Akira also come, watching the star together.

“Zett, do you have any food that you like, now that you have so many experiences so much things.”Kagura holding the ice ask Zett

“Onigiri.”Zett think for a while saying

“That so normal for a guy like you.”Didn’t except that Zett would like to eat Onigiri

“It was our first time when I was watching the starry night sky alone that he was nearby coming to me offering me a rice ball, he didn’t say anything and just stood there watching the star together, not long I return and he just stand there alone.” Zett still remember the first time that they meet even if they had met during the amusement park


	24. Chapter 24

“So that why you like it that much.” They didn’t know just a simple things like a Onigiri can make him feel so simple yet also can felt special

“Em.” Zett just nodded, they all watch the star hopping one day Right will wake up and be here with them, of course including Zett too.

Everyday Akira and Zett will be at the Hyper Ressha Terminal looking for a way to let Right wake up or even letting him having less darkness but there was nothing, Akira and Zett didn’t want to give up so they continue and while the others fight the other Shadow there is still out there, today Hikari and the others come to the Hyper Ressha Terminal to help out Akira and Zett even if it just a little bit.

“Akira, how is it going?” Tokatti first to ask it

“Is not easy at all, I’m sorry.” Akira shook his head saying

“There no need for apologize at all, we didn’t even said that it will be that easy.”Hikari comfort Akira saying

“How about let’s all have lunch first, we bought lunch box for both of you too.” Mio lift up the lunch box saying and they agree eating in the room

Zett open the lunch box that Kagura give it to him, he found small Onigiri with some vegetable and some of sausage that were cut into bit size bite, Kagura can see that he was surprised by it, she was happy that she say.”Most of it were made by Mio-chan, I only help out making those Onigiri, hope you like it.”

“Thank you.” Zett eyes was sparkle that he started eating all of it, the others saw it and just smile to it, they know that Zett had started to accept them as friends, of course Hikari and the others had also accept him as a friend too, hopping that one day he would open his full heart to them. After finish eating, Zett said that he want to go out walk alone as he walk, he sit down on the grassy hill looking at the blue sky, now he could see it clearly more beautiful but he also wish that Right would also be with him too, sometime he would wish that he could go and see how he was but without his power or a Darkliner, he couldn’t get to go, watching the blue sky is the only way he could felt that Right is with him or that what he thought.

Just then a Shadow sneak from behind Zett attack, Zett hurry up and dodge it and he saw a familiar but yet a bit different Shadow appear to him, he didn’t transform or anything, he pull out the sword that he had right now as his weapon fighting against the Shadow.

The Shadow was quick as she held Zett behind saying. “Too weak, how can a weakling like you let His Majesty so fond of you?”

_What is she saying? His Majesty, is not referring to him, don’t tell me that she is referring to Right? No, I won’t allow anyone to call Right that name, Right isn’t the Emperor of Darkness, I won’t allowed that._

“Don’t you dare call Right that name!” Using his weapon to fight against the Shadow but the Shadow dodge it easily and attack with a single bow to Zett, Zett isn’t too weak to not dodge it but he still was being attack a lot making his movement slowdown a bit, just then Akira and the others come to assist Zett but was stop by another voice as they going to help Zett.


	25. Chapter 25

“Elpis-sama, stop right now!” All of them look at the Shadow approaching Zett helping him up “If you destroy Zett-sama, Right-sama will definitely destroy you for sure.”

“If that the case, I did be happy for that.”Being call Elpis stop by walking back to her place, as she walk she stop for a while throwing the necklace to Zett saying.”That belong to His Majesty.” And disappear through the forest 

“What is that all about?” Tokatti walk to Zett asking

“I don’t know either.”Zett shook his head saying. “Latis, did you know who she is, she resemble like Mork.”

“That is Mork twin sister, the one that let Right-sama see the light at the outside world.”Latis explain to Zett and Tokatti and the others

“Twin sister? That is so unbeliever, one is so evil and other one is so wanted to protect Right.”All of them can’t believe what they see 

“Zett-sama, I gotta go because of Right-sama now is in defenseless.” Listen to what they said, Latis had to shake his head signing.

“Wait, can you bring me to see him, I really want to see him, you know my darkness right now can’t even fly to where he is.”Zett suddenly ask him for it

“We too, we want to know how is Right now, can you bring us too.” Mio also ask for it

“I understand, I will bring you all but right now most of the Shadows know the rumors about new Emperor of Darkness is Right-sama, so you guys need to be careful of it.”After saying it, the train stop by him and he hop on his train, the others also follow him after hearing what he said, they worry more than everything. After not long they arrived at the place, to find that the was not that dark anymore, they thought for a second that it might be their doing since they had been there for a while now but when they went inside they feel like it was more bright than outside and saw Lapis standing at there looking a bit worry on something.

“Lapis, how is Right-sama?” Latis approach asking her

“Nii-san about that there is someone that said that he is friend of Right-sama and say that he just want to talk with Right-sama.”Lapis doesn’t know why she think that the guy that come should be fine but she still decided to tell them

After hearing what Lapis say, Zett just rush to down stair, the others also follow him, but what they find was a shimmering guy wearing some kind of armor suit standing beside Right, Zett wanted to stop but the shimmering guy just smile at them and back to what he is doing.

“Who are you? Don’t you think doing any to Right.” Zett wanted to draw his weapon to destroy that guy but that guy just say.  
“Don’t worry, I just a friend of Right.” 

That was when Tokatti and the others realize that it was someone that they knew before, someone that shouldn’t be able to come here but in front of them he was here beside Right doing something.

“Zett, is alright, he is a friend of us.”Tokatti try to tell Zett to calm down a bit

“Kazuraba Kouta, what are you doing at here?” Hikari walk out to ask him

“Just coming here to talk to him, so can you guys let me concentrate on searching for him, he is too good in hiding.” And Kouta just continue do what he is doing


	26. Chapter 26

Kouta was still concentrating on searching for Right, Zett and the others just look at each other with confusion. Hikari still remember how Kouta used to be but in front of them now he is different, more like someone that he didn’t know.

In the dream Kouta was in Right dream, or rather look like a maze to him, he concentrate on sensing Right as he walk toward a door that was in a deep space, as he walk he realize behind him become more darker than he could imagine, he walk in the place to see Right sitting at there without thinking of going out.

“Are you sure about this, Right?” Standing in front of him asking

“Em, you shouldn’t be here at all.”Right smile saying but was a lonely smile to Kouta

Kouta shake his head saying. “You are the one that call me, isn’t it?”

“I didn’t think I call you at all.”

“Right…”As he was trying to say anything, Right just continue saying.

“Are they okay? Is the world save from darkness?” 

“Why don’t you ask them yourself? You could wake up on your own, your wound wasn’t that bad at all.”

“I can’t do that, if I wake up than the world will definitely cover by darkness for sure, I don’t want that to happen again.” As he held up his hands looking at it, he could felt those negative feeling, he doesn’t like it at all, not a single bit.

“Right, you are right about it but you also can change it. As long as you are not afraid of your power, you can change it, not just darkness but also light.”

“You wouldn’t understand it at all, the darkness was much stronger, much scarier than you can imagine, those darkness…” As he speak more darkness surrounding him more

Kouta lift his hand and a image like a cast mirror appear before them, Right lift his head to see that his friends were at there looking worry, he saw Zett looking at him with those lonely eyes like how he is right now, he miss them but most of it was still Zett, the one that he love the most, he cried, he really want to wake up, want to be with them but he can’t cause his darkness is one thing that keeping him from being with them.   
Kouta notice it, he just say. “You need them and they need you too and the light within you isn’t all gone cause whenever there is darkness, there will always be light, they need to be coexist together, think about it.” As he walk from the space

“Wait, can I still be myself after all those things that I done.”Right ask Kouta as Kouta was about to go

Kouta just smile saying. “If you need anything, just come to me, I know for sure that you can find me for sure.”And he just disappear in the middle of the darkness, leaving Right to think about it as he saw his friends and Zett in the image cast. 

Back to reality, Kouta open his eyes walk towards Zett and the others saying. “ Look like it will be a bit difficult for him to find his own strength back.”

“What did you mean by that?”Zett didn’t quite understand what he mean by that, the others also didn’t understand either.

“You must be Zett, I once heard him telling me about how you were.” Kouta just smile saying about it but look like they just eagerly wanted to know what exactly happened, Kouta had to shake his head saying. “He is scare of his power, he scare that his darkness might cause swallow up a whole town or even hurt you guys, that what he felt.” As Kouta say, he open a big zipper as he was about to go, he turn his head saying again. “Oh~ One more thing, he even said that he is scare of himself after all the things that he done.”

Hikari was about to say it when suddenly they heard outside noise, that cause them to go for it, except Zett that was still there.

Kouta look at Zett asking. “Are you not gonna to fight?”

“I not suit to fight for it.” As he take out of the red mini Ressha looking at Right saying

“I see, then good luck on that necklace for him.” And Kouta just disappear through the big zipper

Zett just realize that he never mentioned any things about the necklace thing, how did he know about the necklace, maybe it might work on Right, he just thought of that. Zett walk to Right, taking the necklace from his pocket, he could see that Right had the ring that he used to have, Zett put it carefully on his neck, hopefully Right might wake up from it but it didn’t seem like that. Zett really don’t know what to do, he felt hopeless but still he didn’t want to give up yet. “Right, is ok to be afraid cause you are different, you live in a different world, a world where you can feel the sparkle and I will always be there to help you out, cause you are mine. I really miss you, Right.” Those feeling that he say, he really want Right to know how he feel, suddenly there was a bright light that overwhelming Right, Zett step back a bit hopping he didn’t see it wrong.


	27. Chapter 27

In the mean time Hikari and the others was stop by Akira as the Shadow that they were fighting actually was old friend of Akira, Akira try to fight without using his Shadow form but there was a beam that can change the position whenever Akira run, as Akira trying to dodge, the beam was going to shoot through Kagura, Hikari was actually going to save Kagura but he had to stop for a second as there was a guy with overwhelming darkness block out of that Shadow, he didn’t say a word, he just draw out of a sword out of nowhere and destroy that Shadow but that Shadow wasn’t that stupid not to dodge, that Shadow look in his eyes and just say. “Who are you?”

He thought for a while, he just say. “You didn’t need to know me as you will be destroy for it.” As he go near the Shadow slash her with his sword, he was much more faster and in the end he destroy the Shadow saying. “I am the new Emperor of Darkness.” With a tiny voice as he say, he fallen down right in Zett arms losing conscious, the others rush to Right trying to figure out what exactly just happened. 

“Zett.” Tokatti try to ask but Zett just shake his head

“I don’t know either, right now the most important is to get him to my room first.”Zett carry him to his room while Tokatti and the others also follow them, as Zett put him on his bed, he turn around and ask. “Lapis, can you check on him for a minute.” 

“I understand, Zett-sama.” Lapis just go and check on Right, while Zett was being pull out to a corner for a talk.

“What exactly happened?” Hikari just wanted to know about it

“I don’t actually know it either, I just put on his necklace and talk to him a bit and suddenly there was a light overwhelming Right and after that he just when disappear, that was when I rush out of the castle to find him slashing a Shadow and that all I know.” Zett also don’t understand either, but he did heard something that Right had said.

“At least he had woke up already, isn’t great?”Mio comfort Zett say as he was still looking a bit worry

“Em, at least for now.” Zett kind of thinking the words that he just said, as he approaching Right. “So how is he?”

“Don’t worry, he just woke up because he doesn’t had any strength, so right now he is building his strength back, until then we will had to wait for it.”Lapis stand up saying to Zett and the others

“Thanks for that.”Zett say it after that he did tell the others to go back as there are a lot of darkness in here and Hikari and the others except Akira decided to stay behind with Zett and Lapis while Latis sent Hikari and the others back. After that Lapis and Akira leave the room, leaving only Zett alone with Right. Zett just slightly touch his hair and kiss him, not long that he did find a couch to sit, he just don’t think of going anywhere, he just think of the words that what Right had said, he realize that nobody had notice it at all, he hope that he didn’t hear it wrong, he doesn’t like it at all if Right really want to do it. No, he wouldn’t allow that to happen cause to him, Right is just Right, not that kind of being that he used to be. 

It was next day that Right had wake up as he open his eyes he see around of him, he still remember that time how he save Kagura but is the words ‘save’ for him still exit, he had know either. As he try to sit up his strength just went ‘bang’ with a sound that awaken Zett who happen to sleeping in front of him, Zett just hurry and help him out a bit.

“What did you think you are doing?”That was the words that Zett ask

“You look like you are pretty mad with me.” In a time like this, Right still able to joke around, which Zett frown more a lot. 

“Is not funny at all, Right.”  
“I know, is just that I…” As he held up his both hands, he could feel it that darkness was overwhelming him, that cause Zett to hold his hands.

“Is ok, you didn’t need to think at all.”

“How is that you can’t think of it? All of this was because of me, I…” Zett just kiss him stopping him from saying more of it

“Right, look at this place, is much more bright than I was the Emperor of Darkness, you can change it with your own hands and I will still be there with you, we will do it together, not as the Emperor of Darkness but as a partner.” After the kiss, Zett tell him about it.


	28. Chapter 28

“I’m scare, I might even shallow up a whole town or even hurt my friends.” More darkness just coming out of it as he feel like he could burst out any minute 

“When did you become an outsider to us?” Just then Hikari and the others just came in, after they walk in to the place, they were going to see how Right is but they overheard his conversation.

“I…”Right just don’t know what to say 

“If you really did that, then we will try to stop you but right now, what you need is this.”Mio say it with that and on her hand she bought a bag with a bentou for Right, Zett and Akira.

“That right, right now you should eat it first, we made it all together.” Kagura smile giving to Right and Zett saying

“Thank you.” Even though he don’t really know what to say he still going with it

“You did better eat it, we made it special just for you.”Tokatti say with proud expression

“Em, I got it.”Right just smile to them as he open the bentou, the bentou were full of a lot of colorful small bite size rice ball like a rainbow color small ball, that look like Toqger but to Right he could just see bit of it not that much of it. Zett betou was quite the same except it was not that colorful like Right one, Zett somehow notice it.

He turn his head ask. “Can you see it how sparkle are yours?”

Right was a bit surprised by Zett that he shake his head saying. “Just a bit, not that much, I guess this is what you mean by being in darkness.” Just had to laugh with it as tears flow down his cheeks, everyone just don’t know what to do with it, it was different with Zett or Akira, Right didn’t had that kind of experience before, no matter what he is still scare of himself. 

Zett just let him out of the bed saying. “I taking him out for a minute.”Zett just drag Right out of the room talking with Latis a bit and they just go out together, leaving Hikari and the others in his room. They think that they will go back so they can think of a way to help Right, Akira also thinking of going back, telling Lapis afterwards they all went back. 

Outside the place where they are near a town, there was a beach, they sit on the sand beach at it. Right look at it, he knew for sure that he could see not that clear but also not that dark, Zett just kiss him saying. “When I was the Emperor of Darkness, I only can see darkness but you know what make me being able to like light?”Right shake his head looking at Zett, Zett just say.”You, you are the one that make me feel like wanting to be with you. We can start over together, you and I. I know darkness all my life so you don’t need to be afraid, I will be there to help you out, we can change it, not the Emperor of Darkness, just Right and Zett.”

“I will try to be much more of myself but…”

“I will be there for you, I will make sure you wouldn’t want to be alone for sure.”Zett kiss Right saying, Right could feel that he was a bit more calm, maybe this time he shouldn’t put the burden on his own, relied on them, including Zett, the one that know him the best.


	29. Chapter 29

Everyday Right and Zett will go out to their place, even if it just in the darkness place of the castle but to Zett he felt more relived to see how Right had become more smiling and calm but he also had seen how Right had become more mature but at the same time he become more of dangerous too, sometime there will be Shadow wanting to overthrow him knowing who he used to be but Right just fought without hesitation of fighting against those Shadows that made several Shadow not dare to go against him pretty much. Today it was the same as usual, Right was out for a bit of walk as Zett wasn’t at there for him since Zett had to help out the Rainbow Line defeating a Shadow, when he was there siting on a chair outside the castle having a cup of tea that Lapis prepare for him, Lapis come to him, Right just smile to her as he offer her to sit beside him but Lapis just sit in front of him.

“Right-sama, you feeling okay now?” Lapis was worry about him

“Don’t worry about me but I had been thinking about it that did you guys think that it possible to move this Shadow town to outside of the place.” Right try to ask about it

“I not sure about that, Right-sama. You may need to ask Elpis-sama for that.”

“You are right about it, I will think about it then.” Right just stand up as he walk to the dark castle, he wonder how he can change this place, he doesn’t know if he can do it or not, is still scare him a lot.

Later the night Zett come to him as he ask Latis and Lapis where is Right, he was told about Right wanted to move the Shadow town to a different place, he just don’t know if it the best for him to see Right had become more of the Emperor of the darkness, he walk in the room and found him sleeping while reading those books, look like he had been reading till sleeping again, Zett just carry him to the bed at that time, Zett saw all those paper and he realize that Right is truly wanting to change, Zett decided already if Right really want to do it, he will help Right with all his might.

It was already morning if there was really a time of telling them but they kind of use to it, Right wake up to see Zett was sleeping soundly hugging him, Right just smile as he kiss on his lip, that make Zett wake up looking at him. “Good morning, Right.”

“Good morning, Zett. Sorry that you had to always come to see me but I’m fine already, you didn’t need to worry about me anymore.” Right sit up as he tell Zett about it

Zett just lean forward kissing Right saying. “Let’s go, Right.” 

Just saying to Right that make him a bit confused that he ask. “Ah?”

“Let’s go to the Rainbow Line and ask not to mention also Elpis, we can ask her about it.”Zett just drag him out of the bed but Right was thinking about it

“I… I don’t think I should go to the outside world, Zett thanks but is ok I will find my own way to think about it.” Right still refuse to go out of anywhere beside here

Zett didn’t say any as he just drag Right out of the castle and he just hop on the train while lock the cabin and say. “You can’t be like this all the time, if you really want to do then you should go to see Elpis and Rainbow Line, I’m here with you, you mustn’t forget.” As Zett say it driving out of the Shadow town


	30. Chapter 30

Right and Zett arrive at the Rainbow Line Terminal to see the President of the Rainbow but due to the fact that Right had right now had cause him to feel a bit dizzy, Zett had to help him to a place to sit down for a while, that was when Hikari and the others came in seeing Right at there but he doesn’t look like himself at all.

“Right, are you alright?” Tokatti try to ask Right about it but when he look at them, Right eyes just turn into dark purple color.

“Don’t come near me yet, I’m not feeling well. Zett, I’m sorry. I should be going back.” Right just stand up of thinking of going but Zett just kiss him while having of Right darkness suck into him, Right immediately push him off. “Zett, what did you think you are doing? It took me long to give you all my light to you, don’t do that again.”

“If it that I don’t mind of having your darkness, after all I’m also a Shadow. Right, you are the one that keep running away. If you keep thinking of all the negative feeling, you won’t be able to overcome of who you are.”Zett know how he felt but even though like this he still want Right to feel like how he used to be

“You guys don’t know anything, I don’t even know that if I’m still myself or not.” Darkness was coming out from him that Zett had to let the others step backward a bit

“Your Majesty, calm down a bit. If you don’t the darkness that flowing inside you will be the one that control you, please.” Just then Elpis came with the President of the Rainbow Line

“Right, look at yourself now. You are the one that been the most kindness human that I ever met, you are still you.” President of the Rainbow Line just stand there saying to Right

“That right. Right, we had been together ever since we had been in elementary school and we never think of letting you go, after all you are our irreplaceable best friend.” Mio hold his shaky hands, the others also came into help him out, let him feel the warm again.

“Right, I haven’t even thank you yet. Right, thank for saving me at that time, when the beam almost gonna to hit me.” Kagura smile to him saying

“Thank me for saving? There really mean of saving for me?” Right don’t even know if there still a meaning of saving for him or not

“You stupid idiot, of course there is. Right, we will do it together as long as you believe it.” Zett just snap his finger to his forehead saying

“Your Majesty, if it about moving to another planet, there is a way to do it. Is just that if you move it, it will cause you a lot of power to move it and you might fall into deep sleep for recovering your power, do you still want to do it?” Elpis walk to Right asking him about it

“Thanks, everyone, I’m sorry that I make you guys worry about me. Elpis, I will do it but I might need to guide me, will you help me with me?” Right say it as he walk to President bending to him. “President, I’m sorry for causing you a lot of trouble and in the future I might even cause you a lot of trouble for those Shadows that will come to destroy the world.”


	31. Chapter 31

“If that, I know the Toqger will definitely destroy for sure.” President just says it

“Zett, I gonna do it but we might not be able to see each other for a very long time for sure, I’m sorry.” Right just walk to Zett kissing him saying but Zett didn’t let him go, even if Right want to do it all by himself.

“Don’t think so, I say it before, if you want to do it, I will also be there for you. So means that I will also be going with you, Right.” Zett just say it to him as Zett know that Right going to do all by himself

“We will be guiding the Rainbow Line and the world that we know, Right and Zett be sure to remember back here.” Hikari know how Right want to change the Shadow Line, that why he didn’t stop.

“Hikari is right, if Zett is with you, we sure that you will definitely be fine for sure.” Tokatti just smile telling his friend to go for it

“Right-sama, we two will also be going with you, after all we are friends, isn’t it?” Lapis and Latis say it

“I understand, thanks you guys. Elpis, will you guide me of doing it?” Right ask Elpis once more

“It would be my pleasure of helping you, your majesty.”Elpis say it as they all decided to go for it

“You guys, until that day come, we will meet again.” Right step on the train and Zett and the others Shadow also went with him

“Good luck, Right!” Tokatti wave to him saying 

“Right, be careful as always.” Hikari just wave to him saying 

“Right, make sure you come back to us.” Kagura also wave to him

“Right, until the day that we meet, I will definitely make your favorite rice ball. Zett, you too!” Mio almost cry as she wave to Right

“Right, Zett, I will definitely fight on your behalf of waiting you two back.” Akira just say it with a tone to them

On the train Right could hear what they said, Right tears flow down his cheek, Zett just wipe off his tears saying. “Don’t worry, we will definitely be back to see them. After all you are the one that taught me what light are all about.” As Zett hold his hand making him feel a bit comfortable

“Your Majesty, you really had bunch of good friends.” Elpis smile to him saying

“Em, you are right, they really are my good friends. We will definitely meet everyone again.” And they just fly back to the Shadow Line in order to change the world


	32. Chapter 32

15 Years had pass by and everything had change for Right as he had become of being the most kind Shadow that help the others Shadows in the place of it that make their world come to a peace world that Shadows can be living happily together, not long after that it will be Right coronation day but it seem like he wasn’t even in the castle.

“Latis, Lapis, do you guys see his majesty? Not to mention Zett and Noelle too, where could they been?” Elpis had been searching for them since the morning, she had a lot of things to tell Right before the coronation day, sometime she really hate it like this.

“Just let Right-sama and Zett-sama go take some break already, after all even since he woke up, he had been fighting nonstop. And beside we all know that Right-sama will be for the coronation day for sure, isn’t it that Elpis-sama?” Lapis just smile as she had seen how Right and Zett had been fighting already

“Sometime he act too childish but that might be the good side of him, I guess.”Elpis just shake her head saying

In the meantime the childish guy were actually at his friends place not far from his place, it were a beautiful place on the planet that filled with all green grass with all sort of flowers and some animals at there, Right look around as he breath in saying. “Kouta, this place is really sick. Compare to my place but then again I think my place also not bad either.”

“Glad you like it, Right. I would really want to see your place too, if you could let me go there and everyone.” Kouta smile as he make a joke about it

“That no problem about it but you may need to keep your light a bit, if you can.” Right also make a joke about it saying to Kouta

“Right-papa, look at this.” A little girl running to him call him with a bunch of flowers

“Is beautiful, Noelle. I hope is ok if she plucks these flower, Kouta.”Right just smile to Noelle saying to her and Kouta

“Is fine, Right. She can play with it all she want.” Kouta also smile to her saying

“Noelle come here and sit on my lap, I will make something that suit you.” Right just smile as he grab her hand taking the flowers making into a flowers head band and put it on her head, Noelle just look confused as she slightly touch it looking at Right.

“What is this that you make?” Noelle just look at Right asking 

“Is a flower head band just for you, Noelle.”Zett just came walking to him

“Hope you like it.” Right just put it on her head, that she just smile with it as she look at Right.

Noelle just run to Zett as he was coming to her saying. “Zett-papa, isn’t it pretty?”

“Indeed is it, Noelle.” Zett just smile as he walk and sit beside Right

In another place across through the galaxy, Hikari and the others were talking about everything that they had been through, just then Akira and Glitter just came to them as they sit together, Akira hand out a letter to them, Tokatti just confused as he open it out but he still don’t know what it is as he ask Akira. “You know we can’t read this kind of letter, so what is this?”

“Is an invitation form Elpis, it said here that the world right now are in peace now, everything is fine, the people in the town want Right to receive the title of Emperor of Darkness and tomorrow is the coronation day of Right, hope tomorrow you guys can come of witness Right coronation day, Lapis will come and fetch you all tomorrow. This is what it said in the letter, so what do you guys think about it?” Akira explain to them about it

“Really? Right is receiving the title of Emperor of Darkness, did it mean that he won’t be return as a Toqger?” Tokatti was a bit shock after hearing what it said in the letter’

“Return or not, at least he is doing great in the way that he want.” Mio just smile as she say

“How about let’s all go tomorrow to see for ourselves?” Kagura totally want to go and see for herself

“I also want to go too, maybe we might had a different view of how he see and how we see it.”Hikari just think of possible reason of Right

“Then is settle, tomorrow we will all go and witness how it will be going.” Glitter understand how they think about Right and she hoping that Zett is also okay too.


	33. Chapter 33

It was already the next day that Elpis and Latis were both getting for the ceremony but in this time Right, Zett and Noelle haven’t even come yet. Elpis was more mad than ever as she just say. “Where is his majesty? He should be here by now.” Using Crows to search for Right and the others 

“Elpis, calm down first.” Just then Right came with Zett and Noelle as he look prepare for it smiling towards Elpis and Latis

“Your Majesty, where have you been?” As she walk towards Right asking

“Just at Kouta place only, you are being too stressed already, Elpis.”Right just say as he look at those people down the castle. “Zett, look there a lot of people waiting for it, I never know that there will be so many people at all.”

“Indeed there are a lot of people down there to witness your coronation day, I hope you are ready?”Zett just say as he look from the window

“I want to see too.” Noelle jump up and down as she want to see too, Zett just carry her up in his arm, Noelle just smile as she say. “Wow! There really a lot of people to see you, Right-papa.”

“You are right, Noelle. And just now Zett you ask me if I’m ready or not, I will always be ready if you are with me.” As he lean forwards kissing Zett while at the same time using his hand cover Noelle eyes and Zett and Noelle and Elpis walk out of the room to talk to the others Shadow.

Not far from the outside of the castle a train just arrive, as they were about to go, Lapis just suddenly hand them a few black coat saying. “You guys wear this first, because you guys are Toqger, they will freak out.”

The others wear it to hide their light so that the Shadows wouldn’t know that they are humans, Lapis lead them for a seat as she walk to the other place before going she even telling them try not to talk that much and they just nodded.

Not long after that Elpis just come as she say. “Fellow Shadows, today is his majesty coronation day as you all will be here to witness his majesty taking the title of the Emperor of Darkness. If there no objection, we will welcome his majesty to take his crown.” 

Right just walk out of the room as he just smile saying. “Thank you, everyone of coming. I promise to everyone that the Shadow world will be a much better place for everyone to have a voice in it.”

“Your Majesty, are you ready to take the crown to be a kind and good king for everyone in the Shadow world?” Elpis say as she look at Right 

“Yes, I will.” Right just bend down a bit saying to her

“As this onward, I declare you as the new Emperor of Darkness using your wisdom to do what is right for everyone in the Shadow world.” As she put it on Right head saying

“I promise to do every for the sake of my people but since I the Emperor of Darkness, I had something that I want to say.” As he walk to Zett smiling holding his hand saying. “Zett because of you that I was able to go this far, so you are not just my husband you also the Emperor of Darkness, will you take it back?” As a Crow walk towards handing Right another crown

Zett just bend down a bit saying. “Of course.” Right just put it on his head smiling to him

“Yeah! Right-papa and Zett-papa now really the true kings.” Noelle just run to them as Right just carry her on his arms smiling to her

“Hooray for both his majesty!” As the others Shadow saying out loud for both Right and Zett

Hikari and the others were speechless at how that they do it not to mention that there is ballroom dancing together, a little girl just run to Hikari and the others saying. “Aren’t you guys human? What are you guys doing at here?”

A Shadow just walk after hearing that as he take off Hikari coat saying. “What are Toqger doing at here? Noelle-sama, come here.”

“We are not here to fight or any of it, please understand it.” Akira say it as he put off his coat saying to the Shadow

“Who will believe it?” The others Shadow saying to Akira as they don’t believe any of what Akira said

Right just sign as he say. “Stop right now!”

“But your Majesty…” Before the Shadow could speak any of it

Right just glare at the Shadow saying. “You guys don’t need to worry about them, they are my friends and not long after that the Shadow Line and Rainbow Line will be joining together for peace together.”

“No expected for his Majesty, then we will see about it.” The Shadow just say it as he walk to the other place talking with the others Shadow

Akira and the others were relived as they didn’t need to fight against them but they saw Right was talking with the other Shadow, not to mention Zett too. Elpis just walk to them saying. “What did you guys think of his majesty now?”

“Shock actually, is like Right had changed already.” Mio just say as she look at Right saying how she think

“You really think so, he did change but not all of him had change. Right now you guys just stay here, I will let Lapis come and accompany you guys.” As Elpis say walking to Lapis saying a few words


End file.
